


To Love A Demon

by theGhoulBoys



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Ryan, Choking, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Demon Shane Madej, Demons, Gay Sex, Hospitalization, Human Ryan Bergara, M/M, Pining Ryan Bergara, Potential Triggers, Protective Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara In Love, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Top Shane Madej, demon attacks, shane and ryan, shyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGhoulBoys/pseuds/theGhoulBoys
Summary: "I have to tell you something.""What?""I'm not what you think I am."
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Shyan - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. 1.

With a grunt, Ryan thrust the stupid computer montior into the dumpster before settling back onto the heels of his feet and brushing off his hands.

"I could have done that." A lazy voice said from the sidelines.

Ryan looked over to see Shane, his closest and tallest friend.

"Could have but you would have bitched the entire time." Ryan replied with a grin as he blocked out the LA sun with his hand.

"True." Shane replied, with a slight shrug.

"What are you doing here? I thought Steven said you had gone home for the holidays." Ryan said as he bent down to pick up more computer parts to throw into the trash.

"I was. I reached about halfway and realised that I didn't want to go home." Shane said, almost in a bored like tone.

"Why? You haven't seen your family in months. They're going to get suspicious if you start ignoring them." Ryan replied, with a look designed only for Shane.

"My brother is going to be there, and it's just going to be all about him. Because he's the successful one and I'm just nothing."

Ryan, finished with the dumpster, turned to look at his friend. Noting his shaggy dirty blonde hair and the black circles under his eyes. Not to mention, the insufferable shadow that dotted his cheeks.

"Nothing? You're not nothing. You own a company with two of your best friends, we have more than one million followers, we have tons of sponsors and that's only the beginning phase. Not to mention Unsolved. You're not nothing, you're famous. Technically." Ryan replied as he walked over to him.

Shane looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Huh. I never thought of it like that." Shane replied.

Ryan ran a hand through his black hair, he had been fighting with it all morning because he was allowing it to grow out and it was a nuisance with curls.

Patting his friend on the shoulder, Shane fell in step with him as Ryan began to walk back to the office.

"What about you? Why aren't you home for the holidays?" Shane asked, making Ryan glance at them.

"After Mari and I split, they kept trying to hook me up with people I didn't know." Ryan replied, with a roll of his eyes.

"Ah that'll do it." Shane replied with a laugh.

"And besides, they know I love them. I just need to be away from them for a while." Ryan explained before opening the office doors.

Shane shuffled in, waiting for Ryan. They both moved to the stairs.

"I get it. Trust me. I love my family but god they can be insufferable." Shane replied, as they took a step at a time.

Shane could've clearly taken two at a time with his abormally long legs but Ryan was grateful he didn't, it was nice for once to actually chat to him.

"That's family. If they're not insufferable, then it hasn't been done right." Ryan said with a laugh.

"You know last year, my mother tried to set me up with Sara again. Her and I haven't dated since college and it ended very messy." Shane said with a chuckle.

"This is the girl that went out with you and then-" Ryan trailed off.

"Yes. The woman that went out with me a few times, told everyone and then proceeded to ghost me." Shane answered

"Ouch." Ryan said as they reached their office floor.

"I mean props to my mother for trying but I was not in a good place at that time and it was very awkward explaining what happened." Shane said with a laugh.

The office door swung open as Ryan pushed it open.

"Oh Shane. I thought you went home." Steven's voice cut through as the talented asian american looked up from his laptop.

"Yeah long story." Shane replied as he left Ryan to sit at his desk.

Ryan walked over to Steven.

"Well the old computer is gone. Anything else you need me to throw?" Ryan asked, with a yawn.

"No that was it. Thanks Ryan. Oh and Emily brought in your favourite coffee." Steven said with a friendly smile.

"I'm on it. Did you want one?" Ryan asked.

"Na I'm good." Steven replied.

Ryan nodded and began to walk to the kitchenette.

"Shane!" Ryan called out.

The tall oaf looked at him.

"Coffee?" Ryan asked as he mimed taking a drink.

Shane gave him a thumbs up and Ryan turned the kettle on. Ryan watched it for a few minutes.

"Quick question." Shane's voice said from behind him, making Ryan jump and make a noise.

"Dude. Seriously. You do that every time." Ryan replied, turning around to face his friend.

A wicked grin was on Shane's face.

"I know and it gets you every time." Shane said before smirking.

"I hate it. What's up?" Ryan asked, giving Shane a notable glare.

"If we did another season of AYS, could we possibly throw it some real cases." Shane said as he leant against the bench.

"I mean we could but that would require a whole team of researchers and I don't think we have the budget for that." Ryan replied as he got the coffee ready for the water.

"Well surely we can find some room, maybe on Steven's next season of dish granted we give him a budget to work by, it would make for more intense action and what if we cancelled Too Many Spirits because and to be quite frank, my liver could do with a break." Shane said, as Ryan made his coffee.

"Limit Steven's show to make way for us? No way man. Too many spirits is a money play, and we barely even spend anything on that. Maybe we should cancel puppet history." Ryan replied with a smirk.

"How dare you even suggest that." Shane replied with a huff.

"Look we'll figure it out." Ryan said as he handed Shane his fresh hot coffee.

"I guess I just miss the Unsolved vibe." Shane said as they both walked to their desks.

They sat side by side as they always did. Steven thought it was adorable that even with all the room in the office, they wanted to sit together. Ryan made the excuse that he was used to it, having had their desks moved to sit beaide each other when they had worked for Buzzfeed, and Shane's excuse that he never told Ryan, is that he liked Ryan's company.

Switching on his computer, Ryan stared at the loading screen.

"Man, I wish we could do so much you know. Like we all have so many ideas but money is such a problem for us." Ryan said, half annoyed.

"I'd be okay with putting personal money on it." Shane replied.

"No, and I won't let you. We didn't start this company to waste away, we wanted to create something and we will. We always do." Ryan replied.

Shane stared at his friend for a moment while Ryan was typing in his keyboard.

His eyebrows furrowed over deep brown eyes, sloped nose and pink lips. Shane had always been slightly entranced by Ryan. He oftened wondered how someone so kind, handsome and smart could be as alone as he was.

"What?" Ryan asked, shaking Shane from his thoughts.

The smaller male had caught Shane staring.

"Uh nothing. Just thinking." Shane replied with a tight smile.

They'd been best friends for years and was one of Shane's treasures. Without Ryan, LA and Buzzfeed would have been a whole lot worse of an experience for him.

"Man, I just can't wait until I crawl into bed tonight." Shane heard Ryan say.

"Why?" Shane asked before sipping his coffee.

"I am so tired, like a lot." Ryan replied, blinking his eyes slowly to demonstrate.

"Well maybe you should take tomorrow off." Shane suggested, placing his coffee cup down and logging into his emails.

"Yeah maybe but who would annoy you all day? That's a very important job." Ryan replied shooting Shane a familiar grin.

Something curled in the pit of Shane's stomach.

"Ryan!" Steven called out.

"Be right back." Ryan said before sighing and getting up from his chair.

Shane watched him leave before rubbing his eyes. Ryan's cologne still hung in the air, and Shane wanted to bottle it.

Instead he buried himself in his emails, waiting for his short but incredible friend to come back.


	2. 2

"You up for a drink?" Ryan asked Shane as he packed his laptop bag.

Shane looked up from his computer with a surprised expression.

"Oh yeah sounds great." Shane said with a smile.

"Cool! I'm gonna head home and have a shower. See you there at six?" Ryan asked, slinging his laptop strap over his shoulder.

"The usual pub?" Shane asked.

Ryan nodded.

"Yeah see you at six!" Shane said, almost too excitedly.

Ryan left and Shane hurried up with his tasks. As he left the building, he sensed eyes on him but ignored it as he walked to his car. It was LA, someone was always watching someone.

He did the same as Ryan, went home and showered. It had been a while since it had been just Shane and Ryan going for a drink, and Shane liked that Ryan wanted to start that little tradition up again.

It neared six and Shane was already at the pub, freshly washed and dressed. He had chosen something nice to wear, a shirt that Ryan always said he liked and managed to tidy his hair so it behaved for him.

Shane spotted Ryan walking in, and he was laughing with someone and as he moved from behind the piller and through the door, Steven came into view.

Quickly and almost out of habit, Shane ruffled his hair and took another drink of his beer. He stared down at the wooden bar.

"Hey! You made it." Ryan said as they neared.

Shane pretended to be surprised as he turned to look at them, his eyes moving from Ryan to Steven.

"Hey! I didn't know you were coming, Steven." Shane said, wincing as the music just started up.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to but I figured I needed a drink." Steven replied as he sat down in a stool.

Ryan glanced at Shane with a smile.

"Yeah I told Steven he needed to get out more." He said with a laugh.

Ryan was always good like that, always looking out for his friends and making sure they felt included. Shane inwardly sighed, he should be happy that Steven was with them. Might make for easy conversation.

They'd ordered their drinks and was busy taking a drink when Shane glanced at Ryan and noticed his adams apple bobbing to which Shane looked quickly away.

"Sucks you couldn't go home." Steven said, as he finished his drink.

"Yeah I know but I'm kind of glad I   
didn't. I don't need to be told how much of a disappointment I am." Shane replied, with a tilt of his bottle.

Ryan who had sat on his other side, leaned in to speak to Steven. His arm brushing up against Shane's.

"I told him that he wasn't a disappointment and that he was practically famous." Ryan said, loudly over the music.

Shane studied him as he spoke, realising that he was extremely lucky to have Ryan in his life.

"Yeah dude! How many times a day do you get stopped, especially when you're with Ryan!" Steven replied, a frown on his face.

"Several times." Shane admitted.

It was true, he got stopped regularly for a photo or for a chat but when he was with Ryan, it was a whole lot more.

"See! Famous!" Ryan exclaimed with a laugh.

"Either way, it doesn't mean much to my parents. They don't really care about the fame, they wanted me to be like a doctor or something. Something with a solid career." Shane replied, lifting his hand to call the bartender.

"Yeah mine too. But they softened when they realised I was good at what I was doing and that it was a solid living." Steven replied as the bartender gave Shane another bear.

"My parents were all for me going for what I wanted to do." Ryan replied, with a shrug.

"You're lucky." Steven and Shane said at the same time.

Huh, maybe Steven wasn't so bad of a drinking buddy.

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Next round is shots and none of you can refuse." Ryan announced as he ordered them.

"I'm heading to the bathroom. Be right back." Steven said to Shane as he hopped off his stool.

Shane nodded and watched him leave before turning to Ryan. He was swaying to the music, his beer in his hand.

"Hey thanks for inviting me out. I needed this." Shane said, honestly.

Ryan opened his eyes to look at his friend.

"Anytime. If you ever need to just have a drink, I'm down." Ryan said, clinking his beer bottle against Shane's.

The blonde man couldn't help but smile.

"Where'd Steven go?" Ryan asked as the bartender slid the shots towards him.

"Bathroom." Shane replied.

Handing his shot to Shane, Ryan reached out to touch Shane's arm. Shane glanced their contact before looking up into the vortex that was Ryan's brown eyes.

"I mean it Shane. If you ever need anything, a drink, a goodamn movie night or someone to just listen to you. I'm here for you. We're best friends." Ryan said, rather pointedly.

His hand squeezed Shane's bicep and Shane let a lazy smile cross his mouth. Best friends.

Steven rejoined them and Ryan's hand slid off Shane's arm, slowly.

"Oh shots! Nice!" Steven called out as Ryan slid it towards him.

They all raised their glass and gave each other a look before toasting and throwing it back. The liquid burned Shane's throat, made Steven cough and Ryan grin.

The night wore on and Steven was the first to go, admitting he was a cadbury and probably needed to get some sleep. Ryan was next, leaning into Shane as he whispered in his ear.

"See ya at work, Shaney." Drunk Ryan said, before his hand slid across Shane's shoulders as he left.

Shane watched him leave before sighing and relaxing. He wasn't even slightly intoxicated. He never did get drunk, one of the few perks and curses of being who he was.

He'd become a good actor at pretending he was drunk. Truthfully, Shane didn't feel emotions or anything like others did.

Because he was different.

The chair next to him was pulled out and a man in a grey suit sat down.

Shane tilted his head, not looking at him.

"I wondered when you would finally attempt to talk to me." Shane said as he took a swig of his beer.

"I am not here for a simple chat, Yochanan." The man replied, his hands folded in his lap.

"Don't call me that. That's not my name." Shane replied, narrowing his eyes as he finally looked at the man sitting next to him.

The man said nothing.

"What does my Father want now?" Shane asked, his hands tightening on his beer bottle.

"To return home. He is ill." The stranger replied.

Shane barked out a laugh, and if anyone he knew had heard it, they would have assumed it didn't come from him.

"Ill? My father doesn't get ill." Shane stated.

"Yochana-" the man began to say.

"That's not my name." Shane snarled.

"It is the name given to you by your Father and it is the name I will use." The man replied.

Shane turned away, getting off the barstool.

"You have four days to return home or the throne goes to your brother."

Shane stilled, turning his head slightly.

"Good. I didn't want it in the first place." Shane replied before leaving the man alone in the bar.


	3. 3

"Ugh my head." Steven groaned as he sat down at the boardroom desk.

Ryan leaned back on his chair, grinning.

"Oh you sweet sweet innocent child." Ryan said with a laugh.

Steven shot him a glare before looking up as Shane entered.

"How are you not dying right now?" Steven asked as Shane pulled out a seat.

He was in a mood but he decided to half humour his friend.

"Because I can handle my alcohol." Shane replied with a light jab.

Ryan glanced at him, a small frown on his face.

"You okay?" Ryan asked, settling his chair back onto all four legs.

"I'm fine." Shane replied and Ryan let it drop.

The meeting started and they'd decided to continue a few more shows and covered some budget costs. Shane was hardly listening, the words from last night were flying around his head like a tornado.

"What do you think, Shane?" Ryan asked, catching his friends attention at last.

"Yeah whatever you want." Shane replied.

Ryan tilted his head, concern on his face.

"No talk back, no joke. Are you sure you're okay?" Ryan asked.

"I said I'm fine." Shane snapped back.

Ryan raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked at Steven who mirrored his expression.

"Jesus dude. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Steven asked, his pen tapping on the table.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just tired." Shane excused, rubbing the palm of his hands against his eyes.

He wasn't lying. He was tired, he had barely slept. Shane hadn't seen his Father since he left home, and yet he still wanted Shane to sit upon the throne. They hadn't exactly ended things on a good note and Shane had thought that was it for him.

"Tired or not, you never yell at Ryan." Steven said.

Ryan shook his head at him.

"What's up buddy?" Ryan asked, leaning forward onto the table.

Shane looked at him.

"Family drama." Shane replied.

Ryan softened his gaze, almost into pity. Shane didn't want pity, he wanted to climb across the table and pin Ryan to his goddamn chair.

He wore black today, knowing it made him look so much hotter than usual. Shane was in a mood but he knew when to appreciate art when it was in front of him.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Ryan asked.

Ryan Bergara. Always with the emotions.

"No, I'm okay. Just need some air." Shane replied before getting up and walking out of the meeting room.

He left the office and stood in the hallway, taking a breath. All these years, Shane had thought his Father hated him. Now, he wanted him home to take over.

Upon hearing the door open, Shane turned around to see Ryan had followed him.

"Hey." He said slowly, as if he was unsure if Shane would yell at him.

"Hey." Shane replied, softly.

"I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but it could maybe help." Ryan suggested.

A faint smile ghosted Shane's lips.

"My father asked me to go home." Shane said, honestly.

Ryan's eyes widened before taking a breath.

"I told you not to ignore them." Ryan said with a slight shrug.

"I know but he wants me to go home for good." Shane explained, slowly.

"Lik-"

"Like stay there and take over the family business."

"Oh." Was Ryan's reply.

Shane looked away,, unable to look at the crestfallen expression on his friend's face.

"Well we'll miss you." Ryan said, causing Shane to look at him.

Ryan had crossed his arms.

"I'm not going." Shane said, with am offended sigh.

"It's your family, Shane. Family should always come first." Ryan replied.

"No, not when your family is as disorganized as mine is." Shane stated.

"Because of your brother?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Because of who they all are. Who I really am." Shane replied.

Maybe it was time. Maybe Shane should just come clean and tell Ryan everything.

"I know who you are, and you're kind, gentle and thoughtful. If your family is struggling you know you would hate yourself for not going. Watcher isn't going anywhere, Steven and I aren't going anywhere." Ryan explained gently.

"No. You don't understand." Shane said, turning to face him fully.

Ryan watched him.

"Friends are the family you choose for yourself. I chose Steven. I chose you. You're my family. If I go home, I'm not with family. I'll just be in a place with people who once half raised me." Shane replied, seriously.

Ryan looked confused.

"I'm not following." Ryan said.

Shane sighed.

"I've been raising myself for the past god knows how many years. I had a falling out with my Father and they haven't spoken to me until last night." Shane said.

"But you were going home for the holidays before you decided not to. I don't get it. You talk about your family all the time-" Ryan cut off before shaking his head.

"My adopted family." Shane replied.

Ryan stalled, falling silent.

"They're my adoptive family." Shane reiterated.

"I didn't know you were adopted." Ryan said in a low voice.

"Not many people do." Shane replied, looking back at the office door.

"So your real Father is the one who wants you to take over the family business?" Ryan asked.

Shane nodded.

"Oh."

"This is so much new information for me." Ryan added with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry."

"No don't apologise. We're friends. I wish you had confided in me earlier, I mean this is a huge part of your life I didn't know about and I'm sorry if I've ever said anything that may have offended you." Ryan said, twisting his hands.

"Ryan. I trust you with my life. No one else in the world could ever live up to the level of how much I care for you. I just didn't want you to look at me differently." Shane admitted, casting his eyes down.

"I don't care about your parentage, or if you're a goddamn alien. You're Shane. The Shane that has stuck by my side for years. My best friend. I would never think differently of you, who your family is doesn't define your actions. Like you said. Friends are the family you choose for yourself so I'm honoured, to be in your family." Ryan replied, reaching out to touch Shane's elbow.

Shane glanced down, wishing that Ryan would just hug him.

"I should have been more forthright." Shane said, as he looked down into Ryan's eyes.

"You can have secrets and you can tell them whenever you feel comfortable to do so." Ryan replied, moving forward.

It took a second for Shane to realise that Ryan had hugged him. Ryan's head resting where his heartbeat faltered, his strong arms wrapped securely around Shane's slender frame. Shane stuttered, before raising his arms to hug his friend back.

It felt nice to be comforted by Ryan. His Father had never been the affectionate type, and that had passed onto Shane at an early age. But the more Shane hung around his small, idiotic, beautiful man child friend, he wanted to be touched. He wanted to be desired and he wanted friendship and he wanted to be loved.

"Thanks Ryan." Shane heard himself say.

It's not what he wanted to say but Ryan had been given enough information for today and Shane didn't want to scare him.

"Any time bud." Ryan replied, still hugging Shane.


	4. 4

Ryan's words had affected Shane mentally, so much so that even Ryan had noticed the shift in Shane's attitude.

He didn't want to end things with his Father on a bad note, especially if his Father was truly ill. Maybe he should visit, he could still refuse the throne but at least he could say goodbye if things were that bad.

It was a war in Shane's mind but he kept his usual smile planted on his face. Ryan knew better of course, he always did.

At the end of that work day, Ryan patted his friend on the shoulder before he left. Shane was the last to leave as usual but didn't mind it so much this time.

Shane walked across the parking lot alone, everyone had gone home to their families or to have a relaxing night but Shane was on edge.

"Well well well, I'd say it's a pleasure seeing you again, Brother. But I'd be lying." A slimey voice said from behind Shane.

Shanes's hand froze on his car handle, before looking in the reflection to see his Brother standing behind him.

"Scott." Shane said before turning around to look at him.

"Shane." Scott replied.

"Have you also come to tell me to return home?" Shane asked, crossing his arms.

"You and I both know that I deserve the throne more than you do. You're weak and compromised. Father will regret the day he allowed you to take the throne." Scott replied, almost angrily.

"So why are you here?" Shane asked, watching his cunning brother closely.

"As long as you are alive, I will never be the true king." Scott replied as he lifted his hands.

Shane stepped back, crowding himself against the door.

"I'm not going to fight you. I can stay here and you can take the throne. This doesn't have to be a fight, Scott." Shane started to say.

"If you will not fight, then I will destroy you easily." Scott replied.

Without another second wasted, Scott punched his fist forward and Shane barely dodged it.

"Scott. You don't have to do this!" Shane snapped before dodging another punch.

"I will not live in your shadow anymore!" Scott roared before swinging his fist.

It hit Shane in the stomach and the tall dirty blonde doubled over in pain. Without another second, Scott threw an uppercut and Shane was jammed back into his car.

His skin cracked and split as Shane scored another hit, throwing his head to the side. He didn't groan out in pain, any noise and his brother would know how weak he was.

Shane's lip was busted and he winced as he tried to speak.

"Scott. Trust me. I don't want the throne." He managed to rasp out.

"Then you're a loose end and I don't like loose ends!" Scott snarled before grabbing Shane's shoulders and pulling him down hard into Scott's advancing knee.

Shane crumbled onto the ground. He wasn't going to fight his brother, he refused. Shane could of easily overpowered him but didn't want to fight.

Scott kicked Shane in the stomach until Shane coughed up black blood.

Bending down to Shane's level, Scott gave him a loathsome look.

"Stay dead." He spat before walking away.

As soon as Scott was gone, Shane let out a groan and curled into a ball. He calmed his breathing before wincing as he slid himself closer to the car. He grabbed the door, blood smearing the white paint as he pulled it open and collasped back onto the asphalt.

"Fuck." Shane grunted out in pain as he dragged himself up.

He hissed out in pain as he pulled himself into the drivers seat and slammed the door closed. He took deep breaths before starting his car and took a moment to settle.

Throwing the gear into reverse, he pulled out of the parking lot and went to the only place he knew was safe.

He held his side as he climbed up the steps, wincing with each step until he made it to the correct floor. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and slammed his fists on the door before it was pulled open by a wide eyed Ryan.

It didn't take long for Shane to collapse and for Ryan to catch him.

"Shane! What the fuck!"

Shane groaned out in pain and felt his lip brush against his top lip and tasted the coppery flavour of blood. Ryan half dragged him into his apartment, laying him out carefully on his couch before running over and closing the door.

Shane's eyes closed for a quick second before he heard rummaging and Ryan reppeared with a first aid kit.

"No!" Shane immediately said, trying to sit up.

"Lay down and shut up!" Ryan ordered.

Shane listened, falling back against the pillows.

Ryan wiped away the blood from his scraped knuckles and face. His eyes were so concentrated and his tongue was stuck between his teeth as he worked. Shane stared at him, wondering how he could possibly exist in his world.

Bandages were beginning to be wrapped and Shane wanted to tell him to not worry about it. His cuts and bruises would heal and it would be like nothing ever happened.

"What happened?" Ryan asked as he got to work on Shane's face.

Shane winced as Ryan touched a bruise.

"It's complicated." Shane replied, as he gently pushed Ryan's hands away.

Ryan sat back.

"Complicated? You show up, bruised and battered on my doorstep and you say it's complicated? Did you get into a fight?" Ryan asked, annoyed.

"I was attacked." Shane replied, sitting up with a groan.

He could already feel his wounds healing.

Shane had to leave before Ryan noticed. It was a mistake to go to Ryan's apartment, but it was all Shane knew.

"Shane! Tell me what's going on!" Ryan snapped.

Ryan was never angry. He'd never expressed the desire to be cross with anyone, but this.. Shane knew he had messed up. He had to be honest, he had to believe that Ryan would stand by what he had said earlier today.

It didn't matter what Shane was, he was still Shane.

"There's somthing I have to tell you." Shane said, slowly turning to face Ryan.

Ryan's eyes widened slightly as he crossed his arms in defense.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not who you think I am." Shane said, before looking down.

"Shane-" Ryan said in a threatening tone.

"I'm not what you think I am." Shane added, looking up into Ryan's eyes.

He felt the familiar tingle of healing as Shane's busted lip healed and the cuts across his skin healed and faded. Ryan watched him, annoyance morphed into surprise, which morphed into horror.

"What are you?" Ryan asked, stepping back.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Ryan. Remember that. I would never hurt you!" Shane exclaimed, rising his hands to calm down his fast breathing friend.

"What are you!" Ryan yelled.

Shane dropped his arms, staring at Ryan with a pining expression. Everything was going to change now. He took a deep breath.

"I'm a demon." Shane replied, calmly.


	5. 5

Ryan didn't even hesitate. He bolted for his bedroom door and slammed it shut behind him. Shane heard the lock slide into place and he found a whole new sound he hated.

He didn't say anything, knowing Ryan would be panicking on the other side of the door. Instead, he walked over to it and slid down the wall until he was sitting by the door.

"Ryan. I know you can hear me." Shane said softly, his hand resting on the door.

"I just want to tell you how sorry I am that I didn't tell you. That, I lied to you. What I am, is your worst fear and I didn't want to lose you because you're the only thing that holds me together some days." Shane began.

He wasn't expecting an answer. Ryan would be terrified.

"I know you're scared. But please believe me when I tell you that I would never hurt you, and I won't let anything hurt you. I'm still Shane. Still plain old Shane and what I am, doesn't change anything about us." Shane continued.

His fingers slid across the door, imaging Ryan's face.

"I'm your best friend, and I'm always going to be your best friend. I just want you to know that." Shane finished.

He waited a minute before getting to his feet with a soft sigh. Turning his back on the door, he began to walk away before hearing the door unlock and he stopped. He turned around at the creak to see Ryan's terrified eyes as he held the door close to his body.

"You're a demon. How can I eve-" he stopped, wiping at his tearfilled eyes.

"I'm Shane. Just Shane." Shane replied, opening his hands wide as a sign of peace.

Ryan sniffled.

"Demons are re-eal. I c-can't even t-think about that-t because you're one." Ryan stuttered as he wiped his eyes again.

"If it makes you feel any better, half the time I don't even believe I'm one." Shane replied, letting a smile cross his face.

Ryan's face didn't change.

Shane shifted on his feet before touching the wall absently.

"I uh, don't know how to comfort you in this scenario." Shane said, looking at his friend.

"You're a demon, Shane. Y-you hurt people!" Ryan exploded.

Shane frowned, tensing.

"I don't hurt anyone and I never will hurt anyone. What I am doesn't change who I am, you said that to me today." Shane replied, slightly offended.

Ryan closed his eyes before opening the door wider and fitting half his body in view.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Ryan asked, watching Shane carefully.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Shane replied.

"You're a demon, does that mean you're from Hell? How old are you? What do you want with me and why are you here?" Ryan asked quickly.

"I am from Hell, I'm thirty four, I want to be your friend and I'm here cause I just had my ass handed to me by my brother." Shane replied, answering without a blink.

"Your brother did that?" Ryan asked.

"We're not exactly best friends." Shane replied with a confused look.

"Why? Why would he do that?" Ryan asked as he slowly moved from the comfort of his door frame.

"He wanted to prevent me from going home." Shane replied, watching him carefully.

"Home? as in-" Ryan trailed off.

"Hell. Yes." Shane continued.

"Your Father... the one that wanted you to take over the family business." Ryan said, stopping so Shane could answer.

Shane shifted and Ryan stepped back.

"Who are you? Really. Tell me everything." Ryan added, sinking against the door.

"I don't think you're ready for everything." Shane replied honestly.

"If you tell me it all now, I can sort through it but if you drag it out, I may never get over it." Ryan explained.

Shane sighed, annoyed that Ryan had made a good argument.

"My demonic name is Yochanan but I hate it, I've been on earth for thirty four years, but truthfully, I've been alive since the beginning of time. I am one of nine princes of Hell. My father is Satan and I haven't spoken to him since I left Hell, thirty four years ago. I hated Hell, I didn't want to be a demon, I just existed. I came here to live a normal life. Being on earth, has rendered me weak, that's how my brother managed to get the jump on me." Shane started to speak as disbelief covered Ryan's face.

"Oh." Was all Ryan said.

"Ryan. I know this is a lot to take in but I'm still your friend, okay?" Shane asked, taking a small step forward.

Ryan swallowed.

"You won't hurt me, right?" Ryan asked.

"I would rather kill myself than hurt you." Shane replied, honestly.

Ryan frowned before stepping forward.

Shane held out his hand, half making Ryan flinch before he gave Shane a guilty look. He took a deep breath before joining his hand to Shane's and shook it.

"Nice to finally meet you," Ryan said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you too Bergara. That's all my secrets, well but one, but we all have our mysteries, am I right?" Shane asked, grinning.

"Right." Ryan stated.

"I can go if you need space." Shane suggested as he dropped his hand.

Ryan shook his head.

"No no if you say you're not going to hurt me than I believe you, its just a lot to wrap my head around." Ryan replied.

Shane stepped back so Ryan could move out of the hallway.

"I do have one question." Ryan said as he followed Shane.

"Just one?" Shane asked jokingly.

"If your Father is Satan, and he wants you to take over the family business. Doesn't that mean you'd take over Hell?" Ryan asked as he slid into the kitchen.

"Yes. Apparently, my Father is ill." Shane replied.

"Can Satan get ill?"

"Never heard of it happening before." Shane replied.

"And your brother-"

"Is second in line, if my Father and I were to die, he would take the throne." Shane said, sitting down.

Ryan shook his head.

"Why does this feel like we're just talking about another day at work." Ruan muttered to himself.

"I hope that we can continue to talk like this. I just came here to be normal. I didn't want any part of that demon crap." Shane replied.

"So the ghost hunting and going into the demon holes."

"The only proper demon you've ever met is me, let's just say that."

Ryan sighed.

"Are you going to go?"

"Going to go?" Shane asked, confused.

"To Hell, or are you going to let your brother have it?" Ryan asked, busying himself by pulling out two mugs.

"I don't want to be King of Hell. I want to be Shane Madej, Co-Founder and Creator, best friend and Reese snack extraordinaire." Shane stated.

"But your brother sounds like an evil dude." Ryan said, matter od factly.

"And?"

"And won't that affect Earth in some way?"

Shane fell silent, causing Ryan to look at him.

"Probably."

"Sounds like you should go." Ryan said, filling the kettle up.

"Are you telling me to go to Hell?" Shane asked, crossing his arms.

Ryan didn't say anything.

"Do you know what that means? It means I don't come back? I don't get to work, or hang out or have a drink sometime. I go to Hell and I stay there. Forever being the gate keeper to torturing souls. I won't get to car pool or do another puppet show, well at least to people who actually care." Shane exclaimed, annoyed.

"Bu-"

"But nothing. I'm not swapping you for Hell. I'd rather die by putting needles in my eyes that are on fire."

"That's very graphic." Ryan said with wide eyes.

"It's one of many torture techniques that happen down there." Shane replied with a huff.

Ryan frowned before pouring the hot water into the ready coffee cup, giving it a stir and sliding it over to Shane.

"Okay. So what now?" Ryan asked, his hand flat on the bench.


	6. 6

Shane left Ryan to his thoughts, knowing he'd need time to recover. They had spoken about a lot and Ryan had asked many questions. Shane knew he would always have a lot of questions, and he was sort of okay with it.

Ryan had actually handled his reveal rather well and it only further proved to Shane that his human friend would always surprise him.

It was midnight now, and Shane was up and staring out his window. Rain had begun to fall sometime in the late night and it's soothing effects did nothing for the tall man sipping hot coffee and listening to The National on Spotify.

No, Shane was restless.

Demons didn't require a lot of sleep, if any at all but Shane had been on Earth long enough for mortality to affect him.

Weaker, more tired, sluggish and more human than any other Demon.

Scott had been right. He was weak.

Yochanan had once been the mightiest of all Demon Princes. First to the throne, his skill had no match but now he was nothing more than a weakling.

With a yawn, Shane turned away from the window and dropped face down into his soft mattress. He wished for once that he could just be with someone.

Shane was craving company, even if it was just to sit there and talk to him about nothing at all remotely interesting. A ding on Shane's phone made him lift his head and army crawl across the bed to reach his phone on the night stand.

It was Ryan. Knowing the fact he wasn't sleeping either sort of comforted Shane.

Sending a quick text back, Shane waited with baited breath for the three dots that flickered and disappeared. Sighing, Shane looked up before his phone dinged and looked down to see a clear answer.

Shane didn't waste a moment, sliding off the bed and jogging from his bedroom. He slipped on a jacket before grabbing his car keys. Phone and keys in hand, Shane let his apartment and made a run for his car only slipping a little on the pavement.

Rain battered Shane as he unlocked his car and slid in, starting it and putting the heater on. The hard taps of the rain hitting the roof was calming as Shane drove back towards Ryan's place.

As soon as he parked, he got out and ran for the complex, using the street lights to dodge puddles as he made it to the door. Ryan was waiting for him inside, looking up as a very wet Shane greeted him.

"Hey." Shane grinned, the fluorescent lights making his skin sparkle.

"Hey." Ryan replied, almost shyly.

"Come on, then." Shane coaxed as Ryan stood up as followed Shane out into the rain.

They both made a dash for his car, Ryan laughing out loud as Shane slid on the pavement, just catching himself with the car. Shane joined in before rounding the car and sliding into his warm car. Ryan shook his hair slightly, making Shane groan as he watched the water mark his upholstery.

Turning on his car again, the heater started and Ryan held his fingers to the vent.

"Who knew it was going to rain tonight." Ryan said, as he turned his head to watch the rain smash against his window.

"I like the rain." Shane replied as he pulled away from the sidewalk.

They drive carefully, Ryan settling back in his sleep.

"Thanks." Ryan said gently, causing Shane to glance at him.

"For what?" Shane asked, curious.

"This. You didn't have to." Ryan replied, his fingers running across his knee shyly.

"I couldn't sleep. You couldn't sleep. Might as well go for a drive. My mothe- my adopted mother used to tell me that going for a drive was a good way to clear your head." Shane explained softly.

"She is right." Ryan said before he leaned forward and turned on the radio.

Shane didn't know what he was expecting by the soft sounds of gutair and Billie Eilish's haunting voice wasn't one of them. Shane didn't know this song but as Billie sang, Shane knew what the song was about.

He glanced at Ryan to see that he had closed his eyes.

Ryan looked so beautiful in the red, yellows and whites of the city lights as they reflected off his smooth skin. He was finding it harder to look away until he forced himself to look away. Shane tightened his hands on the steering wheel.

"Shane." Ryan said softly.

Shane's insides melted. He would pay a billion dollars just to just to hear Ryan says his name like that again.

"Yeah?" Shane answered.

"Can I tell you something?" Ryan's voice asked.

Shane snuck a glance at him and realised Ryan was looking straight at him with wide and vulnerable eyes. Turning back to the road quickly, Shane cleared his throat.

"Sure."

"I'm scared." Ryan admitted.

Shane looked at him, surprised by the answer.

"Scared? Of me?" Shane asked, knowing he was going to hate himself if that was it.

"Yes, and no." Ryan replied.

"Don't give me too much information or anything." Shane said sarcastically.

Ryan let out a breath that resembled a small chuckle.

Shane changed lanes, knowing exactly where he wanted to go.

"I'm scared that you'll realise you don't want to be here anymore. I know that sounds stupid, but when you told me today that your Father asked you to return home, there was a huge part of me that believed you would leave." Ryan replied softly as he turned his face away.

"I hated that. I hated the thought of you leaving. It's so selfish, but you're Shane and I'm not Ryan without you, Shane." Ryan admitted, his hands folding in his lap.

Shane stayed quiet, unsure what to say. He watched the road, letting the white lines help him decide his next words.

"Even if I were to leave. You have more talent in your right arm than I do my entire body. You would do fine without me. You'd become a great creator and I would be proud of everything you accomplished." Shane said, hoping it sounded the way he meant it.

"I didn't mean the business aspect, Shane. I know I would outshine you on that-" he paused.

"-but I would miss you too much." Ryan finished.

Shane finally looked at him.

"I'd miss you too, Ryan." Shane said, praying that Ryan knew what those words really meant.


	7. 7

"What did you want?" Shane asked Ryan as Shane inched forward in the drive through.

"Cheeseburger and fries." Ryan replied just as Shane reached the window.

He relayed the order along with his and paid, before sliding back in his seat. The car was moved along and they collected their food. Shane handed it to Ryan who immediately stole a fry and shoved it in his mouth.

Shane drove off and the street lights lit up Ryan as he found more fries to eat.

"Save some for me will you." Shane said with a laugh.

"Drive faster." Ryan replied, before holding out his hand.

Shane took the three fries that he held out and ate them as he turned into another street.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" Ryan asked, moving the food away slightly.

"The first spot I came to when I arrived in LA." Shane replied, shooting Ryan a smile.

Ryan let himself admire Shane, tall handsome man with kind features and a gentle smile. It had been a rather rare coincidence that they had met each other. They only ever brought out the very best in each other and neither of them took the other for granted.

Finding out Shane was a demon was certainly a blow to Ryan's trust but above anything, Shane was everything to him.

Shane had stopped the car, throwing it into park before holding out his hand, undoing his seatbelt. Ryan copied him before handing over the fast food bag.

Grabbing his fries, Shane leant back in his chair and ate them.

"Were you serious about you being the only demon I've met?" Ryan asked suddenly, making Shane look at him.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"Well we've gone to see Annabelle." Ryan said, between his fries.

"Weak sauce. I said it then and I'll say it again. You can hardly call her a demon." Shane said with a small chuckle.

"So I was terrified of a plush toy?" Ryan asked.

Shane laughed.

"Basically." He said before laughing.

Ryan threw a fry at him.

"What about Goatman's bridge?" Ryan asked.

Shane shot him a look and shook his head, causing Ryan to groan and Shane to burst out laughing.

"Literally every demon place we've been to, had no demons until I walked in." Shane rasped out as he wiped his eyes.

"Hey! Shut up, I didn't know any of this. I bet there were ghosts though." Ryan said as he watched Shane cackle.

"Nope!" Shane exclaimed as he laughed.

He held his stomach, coughing with laughter. Ryan was grinning, eating his fries with a mock angry expression.

The rain continued to beat down on the car as Ryan and Shane cracked jokes ate their food.

"This is nice." Ryan stated when Shane was fiddling with the heater dial.

"Yeah. Should get out and do this more." Shane replied, looking at his friend.

He stifled a laugh before reaching out his hand. Ryan barely saw it before he realised that Shane was rubbing something off his cheek.

"What was it?" Ryan asked, taking over.

"Just salt." Shane replied, clearing his throat.

Shane dropped his hand back into his lap and turned his head to look out his window. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to constrain himself.

"All good?" Ryan asked and Shane glanced at him.

"Perfect as ever." Shane replied, before wincing.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked, frowning slightly.

Shane looked down at his hands.

"When you said you would miss me if I left, did you mean because I was your best friend?" Shane heard himself say.

"Why? Are you thinking of actually going?" Ryan asked, sitting up.

Shane looked away.

"Shane. We're best friends, I would literally do anything for you, you know that. But actually going, I know I said before that maybe you should but I was scared, and now..." he trailed off.

Shane lifted his eyes.

"Now?" Shane questioned.

"Now, I don't want you to go." Ryan replied.

Shane swallowed, his hands folding over each other.

"What if I don't have a choice?" Shane asked.

Ryan's hand touched Shane's forearm, causing Shane to look at him in the eyes.

"You always have a choice." Ryan stated.

Shane's eyes studied Ryan's face, memorising everything. From the curve of his lip to the shape of his eyebrow. Shane wanted to remember it all.

"Like you said, my brother is evil. Someone has to stop him." Shane said, watching Ryan's face contort.

"Then I'll go with you."

"No." Shane said immediately.

"Sh-"

"No. You cannot leave Steven to run a company we all started, you need to be here for him." Shane said, ignoring the real reason.

"Here for Steven." Ryan echoed.

"Are you serious?" Ryan asked.

"Always, when it comes to your safety." Shane replied, looking him dead in the eye.

Ryan opened his mouth to argue but Shane shook his head.

"This isn't up for discussion, I can not and will not lose you. Hell is a dangerous place, not for the likes of you." Shane stated.

"You, being a weak human right?" Ryan said with a sigh.

"No Ryan. I don't care how many humans wander into Hell. Just as long as they aren't you." Shane replied seriously.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because I can't protect you down there!" Shane said, crossing his arms.

"So don't!" Ryan exclaimed back.

"And watch you get ripped apart? No thanks." Shane replied, his hand curling into fists.

"Shane. I can handle myself."

"Against another human, maybe. But against Demons? No. I won't risk you like that." Shane replied.

"It isn't just up to you."

"I know Hell, you won't be able to handle it!"

"Why are you so scared of hurting me all the time? I'm a big boy, I can look after myself, Shane." Ryan said exasperated.

Shane turned away.

"No. Don't do that. Don't turn away. Why are you so scared I'm going to get hurt?" Ryan asked, grabbing Shane's arm.

"I'm a demon, Ryan. A demon! I barely control myself around you as it is. If I go home, I won't be Shane, I will be Yochanan and that is so much worse. I don't want you to see me like that. If you stay here, at least you can remember Shane, your best friend, like this." Shane exploded.

"What do you mean you barely control yourself around me?"

Shane didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Ryan scolded.

It was silent until Shane took a shuddering breath, not looking at Ryan but at the steering wheel.

"I'm in love with you."


	8. 8

The inside of the car was quiet, save for the beating the roof was getting from the rain and the occasional brush of fabric as Shane shifted in his seat.

Finally, Shane tore his eyes away from the steering wheel to look at Ryan who was looking down, mouth slightly agape and confusion on his face.

Ryan still hadn't said anything and Shane took that as a sign that this night was over.

He started the car up again, taking a second for it to warm up before glancing at Ryan. Closing his eyes, Shane took a deep breath and turned the car off again.

"Say something." Shane said almost in desperation, pressing his forehead against the steering wheel as he leaned forward.

Ryan lifted his head, clearing his throat.

"Ryan." Shane said, looking at his friend.

Ryan looked up and their eyes met.

"What do you want me to say?" Ryan asked, his voice tight.

"Tell me that you don't hate me. That now you understand why I can't let you go to Hell. Just tell me that we're okay." Shane breathed out.

"This is so much. I feel like my head is going to explode." Ryan said, rubbing his temples.

Shane went to speak but Ryan opened the car door and climbed out into the rain.

"Ryan!" Shane shouted before cursing and doing the same.

The rain was louder outside of the car, dripping down Shane's face and soaking him immediately.

"Get in the car, Ryan. You'll get sick!" Shane announced as he stared at Ryan from across the roof.

Ryan turned to face him, his hair matted to his face.

"Is that all the secrets you have or am I going to find out more in a week?" Ryan asked, Shane not recognising the emotion in his tone.

"That's all I had." Shane replied, tightly.

Ryan sighed and moved away from the car. The street lamp that hung over them, reflected across Ryan's wet skin.

"Please get in the car." Shane asked over the rain.

Ryan ignored him.

"Ryan!" Shane exclaimed.

"I need to breathe! Shane! I need to breathe!" Ryan snapped back.

Shane looked down at his hands that tightened on his keys. His body was completely freezing, and he knew Ryan would be definitely be shivering. The rain was certainly freezing as it soaked all the way into his bones.

"This doesn't change anything." Shane heard himself say, moving towards Ryan.

"Doesn't change anything?" Ryan asked bewildered as he whirled around to face Shane.

"How long!" Ryan jabbed at him.

Shane frowned.

"How long have you been-" Ryan faltered and Shane wiped the water from his eyes.

"Since we became friends." Shane replied, knowing what he wanted.

Ryan shook his head, causing water to fly about him.

"You never told me."

"We're friends! I didn't want to ruin that, especially when you don't feel the same way. That would have made things awkward and everything we have accomplished, wouldn't exist because, you wouldn't be able to stand the awkward silences and I wouldn't have been able to stand the fact that I had ruined our friendship!" Shane exclaimed.

"I can look after myself, Shane. I can make decisions for myself! I don't always need you to wrap me in plastic, I'm not fragile! I would rather you be completely honest with me than lie straight to my face!"

"I've never lied to you, Ryan. I may not have told you everything but I have never lied to you." Shane replied.

"Can we please get back in the car. You're going to get sick." Shane added.

"No. Because I can look after myself." Ryan replied, crossing his arms.

"Now is not the time to be a brat, Ryan."

"Yesterday, you told me you were a Demon. Today you tell me that you're in love with me, I'm out here trying to think and maybe sort through some shit but I'm being a brat?" Ryan asked with a scoff.

"Just forget about it all. It doesn't matter, forget I even told you anything." Shane replied as he turned back to his car.

"Oh yeah because I'm totally going to forget you were born in the fiery depths of Hell, oh plus the fact that you're in love with me!" Ryan shouted back.

"Yeah well maybe I wish I wasn't now!" Shane replied, turning angrily to look at Ryan.

"Shane. I just need a moment. To catch up."

"Well I'll drive you home. You can sleep on it and we can talk when you've had time to rest." Shane said as the rain eased up slightly.

Ryan threw his hands up in defeat before turning away and tilting his head up to the sky with his eyes closed.

"What do you want, Ryan? I've told you all my secrets. Everything is out in the open now, so tell me what you want to say and I'll say it." Shane said with a sigh.

"Are you going home?" Ryan asked.

Shane locked his jaw, tilting his head slightly to rub his fingers across his forehead.

"I have thought about it." Shane replied.

"In the car, you said if you went to Hell, you wouldn't be Shane." Ryan said, turning away from the rain to look at Shane.

"Shane is my human form. Going back to Hell would burn away all my humanity and all that would be left is the demonic entity I am." Shane answered.

The rain was drizzling now but Shane knew it wouldn't be long before it was soaking them again.

"Is that why you wouldn't be able to come back?" Ryan asked.

Shane nodded.

"Then don't go. Please." Ryan said factly, moving forward to stand in front of Shane.

Shane had to look down at him, noticing how the water clung to Ryan's dark lashes and how the street light made his eyes an almost beautiful honey colour. Ryan had always been the most beautiful man Shane had ever seen but in this moment, he looked divine.

"If given a choice, I would stay. But there may not be a choice for me, Ry." Shane replied.

Ryan lifted his hand, his fingers brushing against Shane's cheek, causing him to close his eyes. A small knot of feeling tightened in Shane's stomach. He wasn't unfamiliar with it, but he had never had the chance to explored it either.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't go." Ryan said softly, grazing his hand across Shane's jaw.

Shane sucked in a breath.

"That's not fair." Shane replied, opening his eyes.

"Fair? Because telling me that you're in love with me before you leave is fair? Don't think I don't know why you wanted to go for a drive, Shane Madej. I know you bet-" Shane didn't let him finish.

Shane cupped Ryan's cheek and pulled him up to meet his lips. Pinning Ryan's lips against his teeth. A surprised noise left Ryan's throat but he didn't pull away. Shane knew it was risky, kissing his best friend but Shane was going to Hell anyway.

Ryan's hands flattened against Shane's chest, not pushing him away, just using him as support. They took a moment to recalibrate and then they were kissing again, and Shane didn't feel so cold anymore.

Ryan clung to Shane, their mouths dancing together just as the rain started again. Ryan's fingers knotted in the hair at the nape of Shane's neck and Shane's hands had moved from his jaw to rest at Ryan's hips. Holding him there.

Shane was a Demon, but he was in Heaven.


	9. 9

The door to Ryan's apartment slammed open and both, he and Shane stumbled through it. They had been lucky not to bump into anyone in the hallway and Shane slammed the door shut with his foot as Ryan stepped back and peeled off his jacket, dropping it to the floor.

Shane's hands fumbled with his own jacket as their lips met again in a hurried kiss. Curse words fell from Shane's mouth as he pulled away to take off his jacket. They were soaked from the rain and Ryan's nimble fingers had started to make quick work with his shirt buttons.

After finally freeing himself from his jacket, Shane was on Ryan again, his hands mapping his body like a whole new star system.

Ryan's hips bumped hit dining room table, and he used it to prop himself up higher.

"We. Don't. Have. To." Shane said in between kisses.

Ryan pressed a finger to Shane's lips.

"Shut up, Shane." He said breathlessly.

Shane let his eyes roam over Ryan's swollen lips, messy hair and half undone shirt. Ryan's hand slipped down from Shane's mouth before Ryan was kissing him again, hungrily.

Lifting his hands to hold Ryan's head still, he let his fingers comb through Ryan's hair, eliciting a deep moan from the quivering man underneath him.

Ryan's fingers ran down Shane's chest, undoing the buttons as they went until his shirt hung on his shoulders. Shane kissed Ryan again, allowing to deepen the kiss, their tongues tasting each other.

He hadn't realised that his hand had moved to Ryan's neck, and Ryan grunted as Shane pressed himself closer.

Taking Ryan's hands, he forced Ryan back until he was laying down on the table, his knees hanging off the edge.

"This is very uncomfortable." Ryan admitted with a laugh.

Shane stepped back, holding out his hand.

"Bedroom?" Shane asked, with an eyebrow raise.

"Bedroom." Ryan replied, taking Shane's hand.

Shane pulled him off the table and picked him up easily, causing Ryan to squeal as he was thrown over Shane's shoulder.

"Where did this strength come from!" Ryan exclaimed as he heard the bedroom door open.

"I'm a Demon, Ryan." Shane replied pointedly, before Ryan felt a shift.

He was thrown gently onto the mattress and bounced a couple of times, making him laugh.

"What's funny?" Shane asked, freezing in case Ryan had changed his mind.

"Last week when you wore that black turtle neck to work, all I wanted to do was to take you into the meeting room and fuck the shit out of you and now I get to. That's funny to me." Ryan replied, a wide grin on his face.

Shane softened, before taking Ryan's hands and forcing him onto his back, pressing him against the mattress.

"Who says you're in charge." Shane replied in a husky tone.

Shane held him down as he leaned in and captured Ryan's mouth again, causing the smaller man to arch up against Shane. Exactly what Shane wanted. Using his knee, he wedged in between Ryan's knees and moved both of Ryan's wrists under his left hand.

"If you tell me to stop, I will." Shane rasped out as he pulled away.

He wanted Ryan to feel safe with him, to know that even if Shane was dominating, Ryan still had an ounce of control.

"Okay." Ryan breathed out.

Shane's free hand moved to Ryan's belt and unhooked it.

"How are you doing, baby?" Shane whispered, watching Ryan shift.

"I'm desperate. I want you." Ryan half whined back, making Shane lift an eyebrow.

"Who knew how much of a submissive you were." Shane let out a laugh.

"Literally everybody, Shane." Ryan replied, as he tried to wiggle his hands free.

"Nu uh. Stay or I stop." Shane ordered.

A shrill whine left Ryan's throat, surprising even him.

Letting his hand move back to Ryan's waist, he slid the belt out from it's loops and flung it behind him.

"Shane. Wait." Ryan said, making Shane stop quickly.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked immediately.

"Yes, I am but can you let go for a sec." Ryan said, his tone urgent.

Shane let him go, worried. That's when he heard it, the shrill noise of a mobile phone. Ryan slid off the bed and stumbled for a second before running to the door, making Shane sigh.

Shane sat on the edge of the bed, before bending down to grab Ryan's belt. He wound it in his hands before placing it on the bedside table.

"Hey Shane, we need to get to Steven's house." Ryan rushed in.

Shane looked over.

"It's two am." Shane replied, confused.

"That was Andrew, Steven's having another attack." Ryan replied, making Shane quickly stand up.

"Okay. I'll drive." Shane ordered as he followed Ryan out of the bedroom.

They redressed what they'd taken off and grabbed their jackets before Shane grabbed his keys and was out the door.

The rain was still falling hard but Shane didn't care as he drove quickly but safely to Steven's house. Andrew's car was in the driveway and as soon as they parked, they were out the door and running to Steven's front door.

"Where is he?" Ryan asked as soon as Andrew opened the door.

"Bathroom." He replied, before Ryan rushed in that direction.

"Thanks for getting here so fast, this one seems more worse than the last. Ryan always knows what to do." Andrew said.

Shane shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." Shane replied.

"Were you two together? Because from your house to his and then to here would've been a long time." Andrew pointed out.

Shane shot him a look.

"Plus uh that." Andrew gestured downwards.

Shane looked down before turning his hips away and untucking his shirt.

"Don't say anything. It's new and probably something Ryan doesn't want to tell everyone." Shane replied, after readjusting.

"No judgement dude. It's about time." Andrew replied before clapping Shane on the back as he turned to head in the direction Ryan disappeared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shane asked, following him.


	10. 10

SCW. (Sexual Content Warning)

"Is Steven doing okay?" Shane asked Ryan as he emerged from the bedroom. 

"Yeah he's fine. Just needs to rest." Ryan replied, before glancing over at Andrew.

"You did the right thing calling." Ryan said, before rubbing his eyes.

"Steven suggested we all take the day off tomorrow, since we're all here in the early hours of the a.m" Ryan added, glancing at Shane. 

"Sounds good." Shane said softly, it was the final day to make a very hard decision. 

Shane had been thinking about it the entire time Ryan had been helping Steven.

"Drive me home?" Ryan asked, glancing up at Shane with hopeful eyes. 

"Uh sure." Shane stuttered in reply. 

Andrew bid them goodnight, and Shane guided Ryan to the car, with a hand pressed softly to the small of Ryan's back. The rain had let up and the sound of frogs croaked through the air. 

Opening the door for Ryan, Shane sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked, worried. 

"Nothing. I'm just- I don't want to make the wrong decision." Shane replied. 

Ryan climbed into the car with a small frown on his face. It wasn't until Shane was sitting next to him with the car running, did he speak again.

"When do you have to go?" Ryan asked, not looking at Shane.

"Tomorrow night, well actually. Tonight is the deadline." Shane answered, his hands folded in his lap. 

"Oh." Ryan replied. 

Shane looked up from his hands, looking over at Ryan. 

"I don't even know if I want to go, Ryan. This. Whatever, this is happened and I- I don't want leave now that it has. But he's my Father and I'm torn." Shane spoke softly. 

"He's family, Shane. You should always pick family." Ryan replied, his hand moving across the space that separated them. 

He took on of Shane's hands, entwining their fingers. 

"We've been friends for a long time and I will cherish every moment I have with you. You've taught me so much, and helped me be more confident. You're not just my best friend, you're the one I can always rely on and the one who is always there if I need you." Ryan said softly.

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"Then don't. It can always be a see you later." Ryan replied. 

Shane's eyes roamed over Ryan's face. 

"I don't regret being in love with you. Not even a little bit." Shane said gently. 

"Take me home?" Ryan asked. 

He knew what those words meant. Ryan knew what he was asking Shane, and even in this soft moment, Shane knew he would give Ryan whatever he wanted. 

"Sure." Shane replied as he shifted the car into gear. 

The drive to Ryan's home was silent, the only movement being from Ryan's hand that slid ever so slightly up and down Shane's thigh. 

As soon as they were there, Ryan was out the car door with his apartment keys in hands. 

Shane faltered. Should he follow?

Ryan turned around when he heard no movement, he cocked his head in the direction of the door. Shane undid his seat belt, turned off the car and followed Ryan, locking his car as he went. 

Letting him into the apartment, Ryan took Shane's jacket before letting his hand ghost down Shane's biceps. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shane asked softly, catching one of Ryan's hands and bringing his knuckles to Shane's lips. 

"Yes. Yes, I am." Ryan replied, breathlessly.

He pulled his hand away, replacing it with his lips. Shane cupped his face, cradling it softly as if he were fragile. 

A soft moan fell from Ryan's throat, as he kissed harder, enveloping Shane's mouth with his tongue. 

Shane's hands were exploring Ryan, touching and feeling. Leaving goosebumps to coat Ryan's skin as he hurriedly began to take off his shirt. The cold air kissed Ryan's warm skin, and he let a breathless moan fall from his lips as Shane ghosted his thumb across his nipples. 

"Clothes. Off." Ryan practically demanded as he pulled away. 

Ryan pushed him towards the bedroom, and Shane stripped off his shirt as he walked. Stopping as Ryan faced the bed, Shane took the chance to lay butterfly kisses across the arch of Ryan's shoulder and down towards his angel wings. 

"You still have a chance to say no." Shane whispered, as his hands moved to his jeans. 

"Never will I ever say no to you." Ryan replied, turning around to run his hands up Shane's arms. 

Ryan's fingers took over from Shane's, and the pants came down, along with his boxers. A small hiss escaped Shane as Ryan wrapped his cold fingers around Shane's cock. 

"Sorry. Cold?" Ryan asked, suddenly sounding small. 

"It's okay." Shane reassured before curling his fingers in Ryan's hair as Ryan slid down Shane's body. 

"Let me warm you up." Ryan said before Shane surprise jerked as Ryan slid his tongue over Shane's length. 

"Jesus." Shane mumbled. 

Ryan didn't say anything but smirked up at him before locking eyes. Shane found it incredibly hot to watch him slide his whole dick into his mouth, their eye contact never wavering. 

Shane let out a throaty moan before closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Ryan sucked, licked and enveloped his dick into his hot, moist mouth.

A curl in the pit of his stomach became very familiar but Shane snapped his hips back, not ready to give Ryan what he wanted just yet.

Ryan whined at the loss before Shane pulled him back, kissing him deeply. 

"Pants." Shane ordered, mumbling it against Ryan's mouth.

Ryan listened, shedding them quickly before standing up to watch Shane wearily.

"Lay on your back." Shane said, gesturing to the bed. 

Ryan bit his lip before doing as asked.

"What are you planning?" Ryan asked, cautious.

"World domination." Shane replied with a smile, making Ryan roll his eyes. 

He moved slowly, deliberately making Ryan squirm with need before taking Ryan's cock in his hand and softly running his fingertips down the length. Ryan was hard, and it made Shane smirk. 

"Have you been a good boy?" Shane asked, making Ryan gasp. 

"Yes." Ryan replied breathlessly.

"Or does Ry Ry need punishment." Shane asked, removing his hand.

"No no no punishment. Good boy. I've been a good boy." Ryan said out loud.

Lifting his hand, he pushed down Ryan's bottom lip, slipping his thumb into his warm wet mouth before shushing him. 

"I'll be the judge of that." Shane replied. 

Flush appeared on Ryan's cheeks and that's when Shane knew that Ryan had a thing for control. But not for him to be in control, for someone else to control him. 

Sliding onto the bed, Shane pressed kisses up the side of Ryan's back and shoulder. Ryan squirmed against him as Shane's hands ghosted up his torso and chest. 

"I love you." Shane whispered in Ryan's ear, making Ryan softly moan. 

Removing his thumb from Ryan's mouth, Shane kissed him, holding him down slightly with his weight.

"Fuck me, Shane. Please." Ryan begged against his lips. 

Shane replied by delving his tongue into Ryan's mouth. He could feel Ryan sliding his ass against him and it found it rather amusing.

Ryan gasped as Shane's hand grasped Ryan's throat gently. 

"Is this okay?" Shane asked, before kissing his shoulder. 

Ryan nodded, wordless. 

"Lube?" Shane asked. 

"Second drawer." Ryan replied, pointing to his night stand. 

Shane slid away for a moment and Ryan felt cold at the loss of contact before sighing in relief as Shane rejoined him. His hand resting back on Ryan's throat. 

"It'll be cold." Shane forewarned him. 

"It's okay. I'm ready." Ryan replied as he shifted his leg. 

He almost came right then as Shane slid a finger into his ass, Ryan pushing back out of habit. 

"Oh fuck, Shane!" Ryan moaned. 

"Can you handle another?" Shane asked, his breath warm against Ryan's neck. 

Ryan nodded and moaned, unable to answer before arching his back into Shane's chest when he added another finger. 

"I love you so much." Shane said, as Ryan shifted back on his fingers. 

"I can't wait. I can't. In me. Now!" Ryan exclaimed.

"No." Shane replied, before biting into Ryan's soft flesh. 

Ryan cried out, his hips jerking. 

Almost immediately, Shane replaced his fingers with his cock and Ryan came as Shane buried himself up to the hilt. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I wanted to come with you!" Ryan said softly, causing Shane to shake his head. 

Shane kissed the spot where he had bitten Ryan and lapped at it with his tongue.

"Don't apologise, baby. I'm in no hurry." Shane replied, hoarsely.

"Please. Plea-" Ryan pleaded before Shane began to move, rocking his hips against Ryan's in a slow pace. 

"You're so goddamn big." Ryan said, before half laughing.

"Why thank you." Shane replied, before turning Ryan's face softly and kissing his lips. 

"I know I didn't say it back-" Ryan began.

Shane shut him up with a deeper thrust and Ryan stiffened, his toes curling. 

"I don't need to hear it right now. You can tell me when you truly feel it." Shane replied, his free hand moving down to stroke Ryan's already hardening cock. 

Pulling Ryan back slightly, Shane let his hips rock back and forth, his arms holding Ryan's back flush against his chest as they laid on the sheets. 

"Fuck I just want to pound into you." Shane whispered into Ryan's ear.

"Don't stop on my account." Ryan replied. 

Shane pulled out and Ryan swore, before falling on his back as Shane loomed over him. 

"Careful what you wish for." Shane said, a feral look in his eyes. 

For a moment, Ryan was scared of Shane. A heartbeat later, that had slowly drained away into pleasure after Shane had lined up and thrust deep into him. 

"Holy fuck!"

Falling to his elbows, Shane held Ryan under him as his hips pumped like a piston. Shane's hand had made it back to Ryan's throat and this time there was a bit of pressure, but Ryan didn't care. 

No. Ryan wanted to stay like this. Sweaty forehead, glistening cock and spread wide for Shane as he rammed into him hard. 

"Shane! Fuck!" Ryan swore out loud as Shane grunted. 

Shane gave three deep thrusts before tapping Ryan's leg, telling him that he was going to come. Usually, that meant to move but Ryan wanted Shane inside him when it happened.

Bouncing back on Shane, Ryan bucked hard and Shane let out a deep groan before jerking deep inside Ryan, causing Ryan to come as well.

They stayed there for a moment before Ryan chuckled. 

"I don't even think I can walk." 

Shane leant down and pressed a kiss to Ryan's temple before sliding out with a wince. Collapsing on the bed, next to him. Shane pulled Ryan into his arms.

"Hey Shane." Ryan said, causing Shane to make a noise to indicate he was listening.

"I can feel your come leaking out of my ass." Ryan said with a smile.

"Sorry. I did try and warn you." Shane replied, his voice raw and deep.

"As if I was going to let you not come in me." Ryan replied, tilting his head to look at Shane. 

Shane tilted his head to look at Ryan, hugging him tighter. 

"I can run you a bath." Shane said in a soft tone. 

"As long as you're in there with me." Ryan replied.

Shane smiled. 

"Of course. Where else would I be?" Shane asked back before unhooking his arm and getting up.

He disappeared into the joint bathroom.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do reccomend listening to
> 
> SYML- Fear Of The Water  
> as you read this. :)

The sheets had been changed and the bath had been had, now Shane and Ryan were just laying on their backs, looking at the ceiling.

Their hands rested, joined in between them, and Shane had never felt so comfortable in his life. 

"When do you go?" Ryan asked, breaking the silence. 

It was the elephant in the room, and Shane wasn't entirely sure that he how to reply. He sucked in a breath as Shane pulled out of his thoughts.

"Any hour now, I'm not really quite sure." Shane replied, before turning his head to look at Ryan. 

He frowned as soon as he saw the silent tears that fell from Ryan's eyes and soaked into the bedsheet beneath him. 

"Hey hey what's wrong?" Shane asked, moving to wipe away the tear trail with his free hand.

"I just wish we had done this earlier, so we had more time." Ryan replied, his voice thick with emotion.

Shane propped himself up onto his elbows, facing Ryan with a troubled expression.

"I'm sorry." Shane said slowly. 

What else could he say?

"No. It's just as much my fault." Ryan replied looking at him. 

His fingers tightened on Shane's before he turned over onto his side to look at Shane properly.

"Don't forget about me." Ryan said gently.

Shane studied him, studied his wide tearfilled eyes, the small light dust of freckle on his nose. The way his hair was curled now that it was wet. 

"I could never." Shane replied, slowly and truthfully. 

Ryan smiled. He was in pain but he was trying to put on a brave face and Shane knew it. Ryan tilted his head up and brushed his lips against Shane's, before finally claiming them in a deeper kiss.

A soft whimper left Ryan's mouth as they gently kissed. After a moment, Shane pulled away to brush Ryan's hair out of his face, letting his thumb to trace circles on Ryan's skin.

"I will always love you." Shane admitted, his fingers trailing from Ryan's hairline to his jaw. 

"And I will always be yours." Ryan replied, breathlessly.

They stared at each other for a moment before a throat cleared and both Shane and Ryan sat up quickly to see a man in the gray suit, standing in the doorway.

"How did you get in!" Ryan exclaimed, moving into defense mode. 

Shane touched his arm, to calm him.

"He's a Demon." Shane answered, his eyes never wavering from his Father's servant.

Ryan's eyes flittered back towards the grey suit before looking at Shane. Realisation dawned on him and he didn't like it.

"Yochanan, I'm here to take you home." The man said, keeping his eyes on the Demon Prince. 

Shane straightened, his hand slowly sliding from Ryan's.

"No. No. No Shane don't go!" Ryan exclaimed, reaching to catch Shane's hand as he stood up from the bed. 

Shane turned to face Ryan.

"Take my car, dump it somewhere with the keys in the ignition." Shane said, his thumb ghosting across the back of Ryan's hand.

"Why? You're coming back, right!" Ryan exclaimed as he scrambled off the bed. 

"No." Shane replied softly. 

Ryan's eyes widened, his mouth opened with a horrified tremble of his lips. 

"You have to come back. You have t-"

"I love you." Shane said, raising his hands to place them either side of Ryan's face. 

"Please." Ryan begged in a whisper. 

"I cannot refuse the King of Hell, Ryan. My Father. I'm sorry." Shane replied before leaning in. 

Shane pressed a kiss to Ryan's lips before pulling away. 

"I can't say goodbye." Ryan said as he shook his head. 

Shane moved to stand by the servant but turned to face Ryan. 

"Don't think of it as a goodbye." Shane said, a soft expression on his face. 

The man in the suit waved his hand and a warm orange glow filled Ryan's bedroom as the outline of a door appeared on his bare wall. 

The man opened the door and all Ryan could see was black. 

"Remember." Shane said, dragging Ryan's eyes back to him. 

"I love you more than anything else on this planet." He added. 

Ryan's bottom lip trembled as he began to cry. 

"Goodbye Ryan." Shane said before turning and stepping through the door.

"Come back to me and I'll say those words back!" Ryan called out, stepping forward. 

Shane froze and half turned his head before seemingly changing his mind and continued walking. The man in the suit looked Ryan up and down before stepping in after him.

He closed the door and the warm light disappeared, along with the demon and the man Ryan was totally and irrevocably in love with.

The house felt cold, and it set into Ryan's bones. He wrapped his arms around himself before exiting his bedroom. Shane's jacket laid sprawled on Ryan's dining room table and Ryan sighed, picking it up. 

Lifting it to his nose, he breathed in Shane's scent before pressing it to his chest and closing his eyes. 

Something warm splashed on his hand and he opened his eyes, wiping at them. 

Shane had stepped out the other side of the portal and onto black boulders. The huge castle loomed in front of him, and he felt a twinge of sadness that Ryan couldn't be here to see his family home. 

Cracking his neck, Shane could already feel Hell burning away the human parts of him and he hated it.

As he walked, he felt himself shift and change until he reached the castle doors and a clawed hand reached out to grab the handles instead of the white skin he had grown accustomed to.

Shane stared at his hand for a moment, disgust and self hatred on his tongue. He swallowed it bitterly before opening the door and stepping inside. 

The castle hadn't changed much, still old, dusty and empty. Like it had no life within it's walls. 

"Yochanan!" 

A booming voice had filled the room and Shane looked up to see all six of his brothers looking down at him from the ledge.

"We had all made bets to see if you would show or not."

"And how many got the money?" Shane asked, crossing his arms.

"Just the one." A smaller voice said. 

A face pushed his way to the front and Shane softened at his younger brother. 

"Hey bro." Seth said with a smile.

"Hey Seth." Shane replied to his favourite brother.

"Dad's waiting for you." Seth informed him with a jerk of his head.


	12. 12

"Ryan! Have you seen this?" Steven asked, gesturing to his laptop. 

"What is it?" Ryan asked back, looking up from his notes. 

He was preparing to meet with some potential new guests for a show he was pitching but he definitely needed a break, because the words were blurring.

"It's a conspiracy website and there's a whole section on Shane's disappearance." Steven replied, clicking his mouse. 

"He's been gone month, Steven. Safe to say he isn't coming back." Ryan replied, almost bitterly. 

There was a moment of silence as Steven lifted his eyes to watch Ryan shove his notepad and pen onto the table.

"Sorry. I forgot." Steven said in a small voice, looking back at his laptop.

Ryan sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"It's fine. Look, every missing person case has conspiracy theories. I'm sure there's lots of alien abduction theories." 

Steven shook his head.

"Actually no. They're saying that he was taken to Hell. One user says that she did a spirit session in hopes of reaching out to him in case he has passed and apparently she made contact with some chatty demon. The demon told her that a demon named Yo- yohanan was King of Hell, that said demon had been around for centuries and that one human day is fifty years in Hell." Steven replied with a chuckle and a shake of his head. 

"Like what nonsense." Steven added. 

Ryan had frozen at the mention of his name. His demon name. Yochanan. He had become King, his Father had obviously been very ill. It dawned on Ryan then, that Shane definitely wasn't coming back now.

"What else did she say?" Ryan asked carefully, turning to face Steven.

"Apparently, Hell is actually a cold place." Steven added, before turning his laptop around to show Ryan the website. 

It was gothic themed, looked very fake and cheesy but the article looked solid. Something Ryan himself may have to read.

"Turns out Shane was right. Demons and ghosts are a bunch of balony." Steven said before turning his laptop back. 

"Yeah." Ryan said, distractedly. 

Pulling his phone out, Ryan pulled out his calculator. 

Putting the math into phone, the number rang clear. Ryan hadn't seen Shane in thirty one days but Shane hadn't seen Ryan for one thousand five hundred and fifty years. 

He went back to the home screen before pressing on contacts. Stepping up from his desk, he walked towards the window and tapped the screen. Holding his phone to his ear, he listened to Shane's outgoing message.

It's Shane. You know what to do.

It was the only way Ryan could keep hearing his voice. He had rewatched all the videos they'd done but the message seemed a little more personal. Like Shane was actually talking to him. 

A beep sounded and Ryan couldn't stop himself from talking like he used to.

"Hey Shane. I know you're not going to get this but it's Ryan. I just wanted to say that I miss you. It's been a month here and it's killing me. I kno-" ths message ended and Shane looked up to see his brother, Seth with a sad look om his face. 

"Brother. What ails you?" Shane asked, tucking away his phone. 

"You." Seth replied as he bent slightly in a way of a bow.

"Me?"

"You're sad. I can hear you playing those things over and over. You miss the Earthly plane, don't you?" Seth asked. 

"Yes. I do. But I have a Kingdom to run, so it'll have to remain a memory." Shane replied. 

"No it doesn't. You're the King. You can name someone else King and go back." Seth suggested. 

"I cannot go back. My humanity was stripped the moment I stepped back here." Shane replied. 

"Shane. Ever since you were made, you've had more humanity than any of us altogether. You would never lose that. You've done Hell a great service but you know that this isn't the place for you. You're too human." Seth said, stepping up stand in front of Shane properly. 

"What do you want me to do, Seth?" Shane asked. 

"Call a Council, give the throne over and go home." Seth replied. 

Shane looked down at his hands before nodding.

"Okay. Call the council." Shane ordered. 

Ryan slid his phone back into his pocket, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"You okay Ryan?" A female voice asked behind him.

He turned to see Katie, their hardest working employee and most loyal friend. 

"Yeah. Just tired." Ryan replied, shaking his head. 

"It'll be okay. I promise." Katie replied, touching Ryan's shoulder for a moment before walking off. 

How could any of them say that?

Shane was gone and Ryan felt like all the light in the world had been drained away. He was so lonely, and Ryan just wanted Shane back. 

The working day finished without anymore mentions of Shane. Ryan was invited out for drinks but decided against it when he realised how exhausted he was. 

He cooked his dinner in silence, the only kind of noise coming from the news report on the tv about a small earthquake in New Zealand. He stared at the frying egg, and wanted so badly to reach and touch the pan but a knock at the door pulled Ryan from his thoughts. 

He turned the stove down low before throwing his tea towel over his shoulder and walked over to the door. Ryan pulled it open without checking to see who it was and a tall familiar back stared at him. 

At the sound of the door opening, Shane turned around to see Ryan who looked at him with shock. 

It was Shane. It was Ryan and they were both frozen, unsure what to do next.

"Hey Ry." Shane said, breaking the barrier between them. 

Ryan didn't hestitate, just threw his arms around his best friend and squished himself into Shane's hard frame. Shane's arms went around Ryan, holding him tightly afraid as if he might disappear. 

"You're home!" Ryan cried into Shane's chest. 

Shane's breath released like he had been holding it since he left.

"I'm home." Shane confirmed.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content Warning

"I thought you said there was no coming back!" Ryan exclaimed as he let Shane into his apartment. 

Shane brushed past him.

"Neither did I." Shane replied.

One thousand, one hundred and fifty years and nothing in Ryan's apartment had changed. Shane turned around to face the man he came back for and finally looked at him. 

He seemed tired, a little unkept and nothing like the put together Ryan he'd left behind.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked, reaching his hand out to touch Ryan's cheek. 

Ryan lent into his touch and closed his eyes, savouring in Shane's warmth.

"I'm better now that you're here. Because you're here to stay right?" Ryan asked, opening his eyed wide. 

"Yeah. Yes, I'm here to stay, obviously I have so m-" Shane didn't get to finish before Ryan had pulled him down to his level and claimed his lips like lost treasure. 

They fumbled for a moment, out of sync before Shane's hands moved to Ryan's waist and dug his nails into Ryan's soft skin. A hiss elicited from Ryan's throat followed by a moan as Shane brought their hips together.

"Wait. Wait." Shane groaned out, reluctantly dragging his mouth from Ryan's.

Ryan took a deep breath.

"What?"

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, talk or something?" Shane asked, his thumb ghosting across Ryan's jawline. 

"Of course we'll talk but Shane. It's been a month since I've seen you, and all I want to do right now is familiarise myself with you again. " Ryan replied as his fingers touched Shane's shirt buttons. 

"I want that too but-"

Ryan held a finger to Shane's mouth, forcing him to be quiet.

"Shane Madej. You fuck the shit out of me right now or I swear to God, I will scream." Ryan ordered.

Shane stared at Ryan for a moment.

"So you think you're in charge now, no way in hell, Princess." Shane snapped as he bent down and grabbed Ryan's waist. 

Ryan let out a surprised yelp as he was thrown over Shane's shoulder, his ass in the air.

"Hey!" Ryan snapped as Shane began to walk to Ryan's bedroom.

"Keep screaming and princess gets a smack."

Ryan fell silent until he was put back on his feet. He gave a small pout before sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

Shane closed the door and stood in the frame, watching Ryan with an intense gaze. 

"What?" Ryan asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"You're the most stunning man I've ever seen." Shane replied, his hands folded in front of him. 

"Please." Ryan replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't do that. Don't roll your eyes at me." Shane ordered, his tone moving from light to a heavy undertone.

He clenched his jaw before walking forwards and sitting down next to Ryan. He kept some distance between them. 

"Ryan. I want you to know that I am still Shane. But I've been a Demon King for the last a thousand years. I've been in battle and I've commanded forces and I may be a little rough around the edges. If I hurt you, I will never forgive myself." Shane admitted. 

He felt Ryan's hands touch his, looking up to peer into his eyes. 

"I want you to know that you could never hurt me. I'm here, I'm yours. Use me." Ryan whispered.

"Ry?" Shane asked, shocked and confused. 

"I'm at your mercy, my lord." Ryan whispered.

A deep growl that started deep in Shane's throat ripped from Shane's mouth, causing Ryan to widen his eyes. He bit his lip before sliding off the bed, slowly lowering each knee to the floor before looking up at Shane.

"Shane?" Ryan asked. 

Shane blinked for a minute before shaking his head and moving to reach out for Ryan. Batting his hands away, instead, Ryan peeled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. 

He could already feel himself hardening, straining himself to reach for Shane.

"My King." Ryan said again, locking eyes with Shane.

For a moment, Ryan swear they went black.

"Say that again." Shane said, his tone leaking authority. 

"My King." Ryan obliged.

Shane peeled off his shirt, dropping it to let it join Ryan's on the ground. Scars lashed at Shane's body but Ryan didn't have time to examine them as Shane placed one finger under his chin and forced him to stand. 

Ryan followed his direction. 

"Does my princess need me?" Shane whispered in Ryan's ear as his hand slid across Ryan's rump.

A soft moan fell from Ryan's mouth.

"Yes." He said.

Shane's movements stopped.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, your majesty." Ryan replied, holding back a moan.

Shane flicked one of Ryan's nipples before enclosing his warm mouth over it, charging it to the point of painful sensitivity. Ryan's hands reached up to grip Shane's forearms, steadying himself. 

"Have you been good for me? Waited for me like you said you would?" Shane asked, his voice somehow rougher. 

"Of course I have." Ryan breathed out. 

Shane's tongue moved from his nipple to lap at Ryan's skin near the collarbone. It felt so sensual to Ryan that he couldn't help but rub his groin against Shane's.

"Seems like someone's desperate." Shane said as he gently blew on the marks on Ryan's neck. 

Ryan shivered. 

"Please, Shane. Please fuck me." Ryan wined. 

Shane chuckled, it was dark and shot desire straight to Ryan's dick. Why was Ryan even into Shane like this? 

"Take off your pants." Shane ordered as he stepped back, much to Ryan's dismay. 

He did as he was told, watching Shane as he did the same. Ryan wanted to ask about the scars, but knew it wasn't the time or the place to do so. Instead, his eyes traveled to Shane's thick cock before shooting up to meet Shane's eyes.

Had it grown since Shane had been in Hell?

They were both fully naked and Shane seemed to be drinking in the sight of Ryan before shaking himself out of it.

"Lay on your back. Head off the bed." Shane said as his hand found his way to his own cock. 

It was hot for him to watch Ryan do everything he was ordering. He listened better than most demons and Shane wanted to reward him. 

Moving towards him, Shane slid his hands from his cock to rub down Ryan's chest and stomach to wrap around his long dick. 

"You're so fucking hot." Shane said, his finger brushing over Ryan's leaking tip. 

Leaning down, he slid Ryan's cock head into his mouth, tasting the saltiness of his precome and letting it slide down his throat as natural lubricant. Ryan was moaning, which meant he wasn't doing anything.

Pulling Ryan's cock from his mouth, Shane looked down. 

"Don't just lay there. Get to it." Shane ordered. 

"Yes, your majesty." Ryan replied.

He licked Ryan's dick back into his mouth just as Ryan had swallowed Shane's into his throat. They both moaned, their hips thrusting simultaneously at the sensation. 

They sucked each other, pumping their hips into each others mouths until Shane grew desperate to fuck Ryan. 

Pulling out, he stepped away and Ryan sighed slightly. 

"Stand up." Shane ordered. 

Ryan did as told, happy to follow every command. Shane brought their lips together, their tongues clashing and dancing as their hips rubbed against each other in a bid to get off. 

Shane lightly squeezed at Ryan's throat before turning him around. Ryan pressed his back to Shane's chest, his own chest heaving with excitement.

"How much do you want me right now?" Shane asked, letting his finger tips draw across Ryan's flushed skin. 

Ryan could only moan in reply. 

Stepping Ryan closer to the, he instructed him to get on all fours. Ryan sucked in a breath as he did so before letting out a loud moan as Shane's tongue penetrated Ryan's tight rim. 

"Oh fuck. Shane. Fuck!" Ryan moaned, his knees almost buckling. 

He gave a small thrust back before groaning out Shane's name. Shane kept his tongue licking, sucking and softly biting before pulling away and moving to Ryan's bedside table. 

It gave Ryan a chance to breathe before letting all the air rush out of his lungs in one long moan as Shane's fingers entered, wet and cold with the lube.

Ryan was trying to hold on. He wanted to wait until Shane was in him. He wanted to come on Shane's cock but the demon was making it hard to wait. 

He felt Shane pressing kisses against his spine before he felt Shane's hand in his hair, pushing his face down into the mattress. Ryan turned his head so he could still breath but that was lost when he felt the fingers disappear and something much bigger press against his hole. 

Snaking his way down Ryan's back, Shane's hands slid across Ryan's shoulder before looping around to hold Ryan's throat.

"Ready princess?" Shane asked, almost sounding as if he was barely holding on.

"Yes." Ryan replied. 

Shane pulled Ryan back in an arch, arching the man off the bed as he slid all the way to base.

Ryan shook, so many emotions filling him as he spilled out onto the bed. He came undone from one quick stroke and he was flying high. He barely registered Shane gripping his hips as he pounded in and out like a piston.

He collapsed back onto the bed, still held up by his knees and Shane's strong hands. 

"Wreck me!" Ryan heard himself exclaim. 

Shane let his nails dig into Ryan's skin and Ryan didn't even care as it drew blood. He took every thrust and gave it in return. Shane tapped his hip to let Ryan know that he was close. 

Ryan reached under him to stroke his own cock, matching Shane's rhythm. It wasn't long until he was back in sync and his high was coming again.

"In? Or out?" Shane grunted. 

"In! Fucking in me Shane!" Ryan ordered. 

Shane rested himself on Ryan's back and sank his teeth into Ryan's skin just as he felt himself explode in Ryan's ass. His hips kept pumping, and Ryan had come along with him with a muffled howl. 

They waited until their breathing slowed before Shane lifted up slightly.

"I'm sorry baby. I hurt you." Shane said, before pulling out and making Ryan wince. 

Ryan collasped his hips to the bed before turning to look at Shane. He was completely sweaty, looked completely fucked out and Ryan was in love with him.

"I wanted you too." Ryan replied, holding out his hand. 

Shane took it and Ryan guided him back to the bed. 

"We should probably clean up before we cuddle." Shane suggested, as he kissed Ryan lightly on the lips.

"I don't think I can move. Carry me to the bathroom?" Ryan asked with a gentle smile.

"I love you." Shane said, realising with a jolt that he he could say it now he was back.

"I love you too." Ryan replied, saying it back for the first time and meaning it.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do reccomend listening to   
> 'Willow' - Taylor Swift (slowed down) when you read this.   
> Really sets the mood

"You okay?" Ryan asked Shane as he noticed Shane staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Shane replied, not sounding like he meant it at all. 

A small frown marked Ryan's face before he lifted his hand to draw a circle on Shane's chest. 

Shane turned his head to look at Ryan. 

"Talk to me." Ryan said softly. 

"I am not sure where to go from here." Shane admitted, blinking slow. 

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked. 

"After everything I've seen and the things I've done. I'm not sure I deserve humanity." Shane replied, his voice low. 

Ryan turned in the sheets to look at Shane properly. 

"You gave up everything you loved to go back home and see your Father. That itself, is you having more humanity than most humans, Shane. You're selfless, loving and kind." Ryan said, his eyes drifting across Shane's face. 

He looked so sad, lost and lonely. It hurt Ryan to see Shane so beaten up, like the light had died within him. 

"I hurt people, Ryan. I tortured them, sent them to relieve their worst fears." Shane replied, his eyes focused on the sheet between them. 

"You were doing what you had to do to survive. You're home now and you don't have to do that anymore," Ryan said, his thumb brushing across the back of Shane's hand. 

"You're safe with me." Ryan finished. 

Shane lifted his eyes to focus on Ryan's, something haunting flashing in Shane's eyes. 

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't think I could handle it if I hurt you." Shane said softly. 

"You won't hurt me. I know you won't." Ryan replied.

"You don't know that Ryan. You don't know the things I've done, the things I've seen. I hurt the people I love and I know I'm going to hurt you. I love you too much an-" Shane faltered.

"What?" Ryan coaxed softly. 

"And if I hurt you, I may not survive that." Shane finished. 

Ryan closed his mouth as Shane turned his head to look back at the ceiling. 

"I don't want to live if you're not with me." Shane said, a tear falling from the corner of his eye. 

Ryan swallowed heavily.

"You're a demon, Shane. You're immortal. You're going to outlive me anyway." Ryan replied softly. 

"Don't remind me." Shane replied bitterly as he let go of Ryan's hand. 

"But that's okay. That's okay with me because I got to live so many incredible years with you. And if I'm going out, I know I'll go out happy that I got to be here, with you, tangled in sheets and touching you. That's my heaven, Shane and whether it be old age or your hands that take me out. I'll die happy. I'll die happy knowing I got to be with the most incredible man I had ever had the pleasure of falling in love with." Ryan replied. 

"That's not okay with me, Ryan. It's not." Shane said as he sat up and slid from Ryan's grasp. 

With a small sigh, Ryan sat up as well as Shane ran a hand through his hair. 

"You shouldn't have to worry if it's old age or my hands. It should just be old age. I don't want you living your life with me, knowing it could be me that kills you. I can't live like that." Shane replied, half annoyed. 

"Shan-"

"No. That isn't fair to you! That's not a life." Shane said. 

"I don't care what kind of life I live, Shane. As long as it's you, and me." Ryan replied.

"Being with me is a half life and you know that." Shane replied. 

"So what are you trying to say, Shane? You don't want to be with me anymore?" Ryan asked, pulling the sheets up to his chest.

He felt too exposed, too open and it was hurting him. 

"Of course I want you, I love you so much. But I can't ask you to sacrifice your future for me. A disgusting Demon!" Shane replied, moving off the bed.

"Hey! No! Firstly, my future is for me to sacrifice, I make that decision. Not you and secondly, you're not a disgusting Demon! You have never been that, Shane. Least of all to me." Ryan said, angrily.

"Ryan." Shane said as if he had irritated him. 

"I don't even know what to say anymore. You literally just said you don't want to live without me but now you're sounding like we're breaking up or something." Ryan replied before shaking his head. 

He slid out of bed and turned to face Shane who stood by the bedroom window. 

"Maybe we should." Shane said, his tone low. 

"Should? Should what?" Ryan asked, crossing his arms. 

"Break up." Shane replied, turning to face Ryan. 

Surprise and hurt crossed Ryan's face like a projector and Ryan closed his eyes as if to gather his strength.

"You don't mean that." Ryan breathed out.

"I don't want to hurt you, Ryan and being with me- It's not just putting yourself in constant danger from me but from anyone else in Hell as well."

"And that's a risk I'm willing to take!" Ryan exclaimed. 

"I'm not!" Shane replied harshly. 

Ryan locked his jaw, looking down at his bed. 

"So where do we go from here?" Ryan asked, angrily brushing away the tears that fell from his eyes. 

"We don't. You do." Shane replied. 

Ryan wrapped his arms around himself and didn't look up as he heard footsteps. Shane was walking around the bed and Ryan heard them stop at his bedroom door. The familiar creak resounded in Ryan like a gunshot. 

"I love you," Shane said softly. 

The footsteps began again and Ryan heard the front door open and close, the footsteps were gone. 

Ryan let out a choke before lifting his head to an empty room, messy sheets and a broken heart. 

He cried to himself before sitting on the edge of his bed, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his cries. 

Letting the tears fall, he let himself fall onto the mattress and grip the sheets in his fist as he cried into it. He ached, and not in his bones. No, Ryan ached inside like half of him was gone and he felt empty. 

He cried until exhaustion knocked him out.


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reccomend 'Ghostin' by Ariana Grande (slowed down)

The room felt cold, dark and too big for Ryan as he huddled on his couch, nursing a hot cup of coffee in his hands. 

It was three in the morning and Ryan finally gave up on trying to go back to sleep. He could hear the ticking of his clock in the kitchen but his eyes stared at nothing, unfocused on a dark shadowy corner in his lounge room.

His mind was blank, and he felt empty. 

The blanket around his shoulders did little to hold his heat within, and Ryan had reached the point where he just didn't want to feel anything at all.

His eyes were raw and red, cheeks almost stiffening as they cooled wet from his tears. Half the time, Ryan didn't even know he was crying until it splashed onto his hand.

Sleeping now was just an unrealistic dream and Ryan didn't want to lay in that bed. Not while it smelt like him.

It hurt Ryan to wake up and realise that it hadn't been a dream and that Shane had actually left him. 

It was worse, worse than anything he had felt before. With his past break ups, he had always had Shane to cheer him up but now, Ryan had not just lost the love of his life but he had lost his best friend. 

Swallowing, Ryan lent forward and placed his coffee cup onto his coffee table and pulled the blanket around him tighter.

The silence was deafening but Ryan couldn't bring himself to turn to the tv on for some background noise. Instead, Ryan unlocked his phone and pressed the Instgram icon. 

He flicked through his account, seeing an occasional photo of him and Shane before pressing Shane's username and it coming up blank.

Letting go of his phone, he watched it flick to a photo of Shane and Ryan celebrating a new episode and then the phone was covered by the blankets and the screen relocked.

It had only been a few hours, but Ryan missed him. Missed him to ths point where he ached. The early hours seemed to drag on forever, until light began to creep into the lounge room.

Shadows slid away as the sunlight rose, almost shining off the coffee table and into Ryan's eyes.

Ryan's alarm went off on his phone and he picked it up to turn it off. It was like he was on autopilot, he got up, had a shower, got dressed and ready for the day. 

Looking at himself in the mirror, he knew he looked exhausted, so he opted for the hoodie so he could flip it over his head if anyone tried to talk to him. Ryan skipped breakfast and grabbed his laptop bag, phone and keys before leaving the apartment to drive to work. 

The early morning LA sun was in his eyes as he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. He grabbed his airpods, stuck them in his ears and grabbed his bags. He knew Steven would be there already, he usually was but Ryan didn't say good morning to anyone as he made his way to his desk. 

He set everything up before walking into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Feeling a tap of his shoulder, Ryan turned around and pulled the air pods out of his ears. 

"Did you hear that Shane's back?" Katie asked, her eyes washing over Ryan's worn out face. 

"Yeah. I saw him last night." Ryan replied, honestly.

"He's back to work today and you don't seem so happy about it. Did something happen?" She asked, worry in her tone. 

"Nothing I can't handle, Katie. I'll be fine, promise." Ryan lied. 

She didn't look wholefully convinced but gave a curt nod anyway.

"Well Steven has asked that we do a video with Shane's return. Are you up for that?"

"Sure." Ryan replied, with a shoulder shrug.

She frowned but Ryan slipped his airpod back into his ear and grabbed his coffee. Shuffling back over to his desk, he sat down and flicked through his emails. 

His eyes read comments and suggestions, also small brand deals that would make a lot of sense for Watcher. Ryan sipped his coffee until a small commotion made him look up from his laptop. 

Shane had walked through the door and a crowd of their coworkers surrounded him. Steven was delighted to have him back, but Ryan looked back down. The ache worsened. 

He tensed slightly when Shane pulled out his office chair across from him. Raising his hand, he rubbed a hand over his eyes before flicking to another email and looked up out of habit to see Shane staring at him. 

There was something in Shane's eyes, but heartache only made it so much worse for Ryan. He swallowed heavily before tearing his eyes away to focus on his laptop screen. 

They still hadn't spoken. 

The computer screen began to blur and that's when Ryan hastily got out of his chair and made a dash for the office door. Making it into the hallway, he covered his mouth and closed his eyes. Breathing heavily, he dropped his hands and braced them on the stairs. He ached, god, he was in pain. He'd never felt so helpless before.

Ryan knew he just needed to get through today, it wouldn't be long until he felt nothing. 

"Ryan?" A voice asked. 

Ryan scrubbed at his eyes before turning around to see Katie. 

"Yeah?" Ryan asked, clearing his throat.

"We're doing that video now." She said before noticing the state Ryan was in. 

"Maybe I should tell Steven that you're not up for it." She said worryingly.

"No. No, it's fine. I'm fine." Ryan replied as he pushed off the railings and smiled for her. 

It was fake. It was all fake.

She didn't argue but held the door open for Ryan as he brushed past her, back into the office. 

Steven was sitting on the chair where they had filmed their original Watcher Weekly series and he looked over as Ryan shuffled onto the set. 

"Can I have the chair?" Ryan asked him, knowing Shane would have to sit down next to him on the lounge chair. 

"Uh sure." Steven replied, surprised.

He didn't ask questions. Steven was good like that.

He got up and let Ryan sit before moving to the lounge. Steven told Ryan the aim of the video to which Ryan nodded and his eyes moved across the room to meet with Shane's. 

Tearing them away when Steven gave Katie the okay to start filming, he gave his performance, not saying anything at all as Steven introduced Shane back. 

Shane sat next to Steven, folding his long legs underneath him and they were both looking at Ryan as he zoned back in.

"Of course, we're super excited to have Shane back. It'll be nice not to have to carry the company." Ryan joked as the camera moved away and zoned in on Steven. 

Ryan's smile dropped and he looked down at his hands. 

"Cut! Ryan, we need a little more enthusiasm from you, buddy." Katie directed. 

Ryan nodded with a small sigh.

"Let's do that one more time. Shane, back off screen." Katie coaxed.

They ran through it four times before Katie was happy to send it off to the editors. Getting up, Ryan walked back to his desk as Steven gave Shane a pat on the arm. 

It was at this point that Ryan couldn't wait for it to be home time. They still hadn't said much to each other and a small bit of Ryan was grateful for that. 

"Hey, Ryan. You okay? You seem off today." Steven's voice said as he sat on Ryan's desk. 

Ryan glanced up at him.

"Couldn't sleep last night." Ryan replied, with a slight shrug. 

"Did you want to go home? You look absolutely exhausted." Steven asked. 

"Yeah. Steven and I can look after the business." Shane's voice cut through.

Ryan's hand curled into a grip and it took a moment for Ryan to relax. He spoke to Steven, ignoring Shane.

"I'm fine." Ryan replied. 

Steven sighed. 

"You're not fine. Any idiot can see that." 

"Steven. Please. I don't want to fight about this. Just let me work. I need to work." Ryan said, wincing when he realised he sounded desperate.

"Okay. If you change your mind, just let me know." Steven replied before hopping off Ryan's desk. 

"Shane, make sure you keep an eye on him." Steven ordered. 

"That's not necessary." Ryan spoke up.

Steven shot him a look before walking back to his desk and Ryan sighed. 

"Did you want a coffee?" Shane asked. 

Ryan one again, ignored him. 

"Ryan." Shane said, pointedly. 

"If I wanted coffee, I'd get it myself." Ryan replied, annoyed.

Shane closed his eyes briefly before sighing.

"We still have a business to run, can we not be civil about this?" Shane asked, his eyes focusing in Ryan.

Ryan lifted his head, and finally looked at Shane.

"Of course. We can be civil. I understand, perfectly. Professional at all cost." Ryan replied, before looking back down at his laptop.

"You're angry at me."

Ryan stopped his movements.

"No, I'm not angry at you. I don't know what I am at you but I can tell you that I'm not surprised." Ryan replied, coldly 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shane asked, his tone annoyed. 

Ryan ignored him.

"You threw yourself at me! I wanted to talk!" Shane whisper yelled. 

Anger over took Ryan as he slammed his laptop closed. Steven looked up and over at them. 

Taking a minute, Ryan wet his bottom lip. 

"If you want to blame me, than fine. Go ahead. But don't you ever accuse me of being the only one that was there last night." Ryan snapped before unhooking his laptop and shoving it into his bag. 

"Ryan." Shane said in an annoyed tone. 

"No. It's fine. We're professionals. You don't have to pretend anything, I understand perfectly that you only care about yourself." Ryan replied as he slung his laptop bag strap over his shoulder.

Ryan pushed up from his desk and Shane did the same.

"So protecting you, makes me selfish now?" Shane asked, angrily.

Ryan, who had been walking away, turned to face him. 

"Maybe not, but that doesn't make it hurt any less." Ryan replied, before walking out of the office.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Big Sad. Potential trigger for death & suicide. Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling by Harry Styles

Shane ripped the closed notice sign off his apartment door. It had been quite the lie he had to spin to the police to get his apartment back. 

It helped using demon influence but it wasn't something Shane wanted to use again.

Everything looked the same, other than the couches and table which had white covers thrown over them. 

Shane had thought it had been wise to go back to work, and get back into routine but Ryan's face had been a blow to him. 

He had been hurt and it had been Shane's fault. 

Bracing his hands on the table, he took a deep breath. Shane wanted Ryan. More than anything else in the world, but Shane's true nature would be Ryan's downfall.

It would kill Shane, if he was the reason why Ryan got hurt. Why didn't Ryan understand that? Why did he have to make it so difficult? Why couldn't he just understand that despite how much they loved each other, they could never be.

Shane knew that Ryan would risk it but Shane couldn't. Shane wouldn't risk Ryan's life like that. Ryan had no idea of the danger, of the hurt Shane could cause.

God, why couldn't he just understand!

Shane's hands swiped across the table, pushing everything off onto the ground in a fit of anger. Candles, a metal bowl and small decorative bits fell to the ground with a clanging sound.

He couldn't go back on his word, not when he had already hurt Ryan so much. Ignoring the mess he made, he uncovered the couches and threw the white covers into the corner of the room before moving into the bedroom and doing the same. 

"Your majesty." A voice said from behind him.

"I am not King anymore, I do not hold that title." Shane said, turning around to face the Demon that Shane had named Caleb. 

"You are the former King and still well respected. King Setherson has asked me to deliver this to you." Caleb said as he produced a letter out of thin air. 

Yochanan was scrawled neatly across it and Shane ripped it open, looking up to see that Caleb had disappeared. 

It was in fact a letter from Seth, telling him that all was well in Hell. He mentioned that he took a little peak to see how Shane was doing and that he was disappointed to see that Shane had given up the one thing that gave him joy. 

Shane looked up from the letter before refolding it and putting it on his bedside table. 

Shane sat down on his made bed. It had been a while since he'd been in his own apartment. Looking up, he focused in the bathroom door and remembered the time that Ryan ran into it that time Shane hosted a party and Ryan was completely drunk. 

Taking his phone out of his pocket, he flicked through his contacts before finding Ryan's. His finger hovered over it, half of him wanted to call him and take it all back. The other half knew that staying away was the right decision. 

Dropping his phone beside him, Shane rubbed his face with the palms of his hands in annoyance. 

"Grandfather. If you're up there and you give a shit. Tell me. Tell me what to do." Shane breathed out, tilting his face up to the ceiling. 

Closing his eyes, he laid back on his bed, his feet still firmly on the floor and spread his arms wide. Shane stared at the ceiling. He was so alone. 

Without even realising it, Ryan had become a huge part of his life. They spent almost every day together and Ryan had always been there when Shane needed him. The pain of not having him now, was white hot and it seared Shane's eyes as he closed his eyes. 

He didn't cry often. 

Demons weren't supposed to feel emotions. 

Ryan made him feel emotions. Ryan made Shane love, to have hope and Shane didn't want to lose that. 

It was swelling up inside him like a water balloon. He loved Ryan, he'd admitted it several times before but this was different. 

This felt different. 

Shane needed Ryan. 

He needed him like flame needed oxygen. Like the moon needed the sun to shine. They were from two different worlds but god, if Shane didn't love him so goddamn much. 

It was too late. The damage was done and Shane knew that Ryan wouldn't be able to forgive him. 

Opening his eyes, he felt the warm trail of tears fall from the corner of his eyes and hated them. 

His phone light turned on and he sat up, grabbing it to see a text from Steven. It seemed urgent so instead of texting back, he rang Steven's number.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Shane asked, wiping at his eyes. 

"Shane. It's Ryan. You might want to go to his house. I fear he's going to do something stupid." Steven said immediately.

Shane hadn't even considered how Ryan might be feeling. Maybe, just maybe Ryan was right. Maybe he was selfish. 

"I'm on my way there." Shane said quickly before getting up. 

He ended the call with Steven and ran into his dining room to grab his car keys. Armed with every thing he needed, Shane was quick to leave and jump into his car. 

Shane had always hated the distance between their apartments but now he hated it more than he had before. He'd barely managed to park before he was turning the car off and locking his car as he ran towards Ryan's apartment building. 

He took two steps at a time and made it to Ryan's floor, before banging on the door.

No answer. 

"Ryan! Ryan, open the door!" Shane shouted. 

Still nothing. 

"Ryan! I swear to fucking god!" Shane shouted again, his fist pounding the wood so hard it shook.

Still no answer. 

"Fuck!" Shane exclaimed at himself as he took a few steps back, switched his legs and used a bit of his demonic strength to kick in the door. 

Ryan wasn't in the dining room or his office. Shane jogged into Ryan's bedroom, before seeing the bathroom door open. 

He brushed past the bed before crying out in pain when he saw Ryan laying on the floor. Glass littered around him and Shane ignored the broken mirror pieces as he knelt down to reach him.

"Ryan!" Shane exclaimed, tilting Ryan's head.

His eyes were closed and several cuts marred his cheeks, as if he had smashed his face into the mirror.

"No! No no no no, yo-" Shane stuttered as he pressed his fingers to Ryan's neck. 

He felt for a pulse but he felt nothing.

"No! Ryan!" Shane cried out.

A type of cry that would make the nearest birds fly away. A cry that was mournful, painful and broken. Shane fell onto the floor and pulled the limpless Ryan into his lap. His breathing was heavy.

Brushing Ryan's dark hair out of his face, Shane's fingers fumbled as he dialed nine one one and gave as much information as he could while staring down at Ryan's unmoving face.

"What have you done, baby?" Shane whispered when the operator told him that the ambulance was on it's way. 

Maybe if he had got here sooner, Ryan would be okay. He'd be scolding Shane for kicking the door. Shane would rather Ryan angry with him for eternity than to have him gone. 

Shane was crying, his arms wrapped around Ryan as he rocked back and forth. It felt like forever.

"Paramedics!" Shane heard a voice shout. 

"IN HERE!" Shane shouted back. 

Paramedics appeared within that second and they got to work. One pulled Shane back, telling him that it was going to be okay. 

That everything was going to be okay.

Shane couldn't believe him. He would never believe that again, because everything that was right in the world laid on the floor with no heartbeat. 

The spare paramedic guided Shane to the bed before going back and Shane pulled his knees up, muffling his cries into the palm of his hand.

He had done what he'd feared. 

He'd killed Ryan.


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Injured Ryan. Hospitalization.

It all felt like slow motion. 

Watching Ryan's body being lifted onto a stretcher and the first two paramedics carrying him from the bathroom. It felt like it was a bad dream and Shane wanted to wake up. There was a huge hole in Shane's heart and he didn't know how to handle it.

Sheets half covered Ryan's body as the paramedics walked past. He looked so peaceful, like he was simply just asleep. His arms folded on his chest like a much better looking sleeping beauty.

Shane had seen that face before, in the many memories that they shared a bed on film locations. It was almost painful to even remember Ryan's smile as those memories played to Shane in his mind.

If only he had got here sooner.

A hand softly touched Shane's shoulder and with a jolt, Shane looked over to see another paramedic talking to him. 

The paramedic's mouth was moving but Shane wasn't hearing anything. Shane was cold, emotionless and staring into blank space. 

He was in shock, he knew that. He'd seen enough films to know what shock was. Seeing his best friend, the man he loved more than anything else in his life on the floor had damaged Shane beyond recognition. It barely even registered when the paramedic waved a hand in his face.

"Sir! Sir! Did you hear me?" The medic asked. 

"I'm sorry?" Shane asked, zoning in as the medic did it again.

"Your friend has a very faint heartbeat but he'll be under the best care at the Hospital." The man replied, making sure Shane heard. 

"He's alive?" Shane asked, hope filling his chest.

Maybe this wasn't lost hope. Maybe. Maybe, Ryan was going to be okay. Shane would get to hold him again, tell him how sorry he was and that he was never going to leave him again.

"Yes. But barely, we will do everything we can to bring him back to full health."

The medic left and the room fell silent. The sirens of the ambulance drifted away and Shane sat on the edge of the bed, praying that Ryan would be okay. He thanked his grandfather for a briefest second.

Ryan had to be okay. He did. Shane wouldn't know what to do if Ryan didn't make it. In that, Shane realised he needed to call Steven and tell him what happened. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Shane called Steven, telling him everythng and informing him that he was on his way to the hospital as they spoke. 

Shane had never driven as fast, as unsafe as he did in that moment. Ryan was alone at the hospital and he could wake up at any moment. The traffic was hell and Shane wanted nothing more than to burn every single car that pulled out in front of him.

He parked in the hospital vistors lot, paid the visit to the front desk and Shane was directed to the third floor. Ryan's room was uncomfortably cold but Ryan, himself was laying on the bed, tubes running from his mouth and eyes closed.

Spotting a chair in the corner, Shane sat down and fell back into the hard cushion. He waited, his eyes closing and his legs tucking up slightly as he fell asleep in the chair. 

Shane dreamt. Demons barely had dreams and to have one was sort of a blessing. But his dream was simple. Just Ryan sitting on a window sill, the sun's golden rays lighting up his beautiful face. He was looking out of the window but turned his head to see Shane as he walked in. A smile on his face.

It was a simple, yet beautiful dream and when Shane woke, he looked over to see that Ryan still hadn't opened his eyes. 

Swallowing hard, Shane stood up and grabbed the chair. He moved closer to the hospital bed and sat it down next to it. He made sure that the nurses and doctors would be able to get around him and Shane slowly took Ryan's hand.

Shane studied Ryan's face, looking for signs of life. Finding solice in the heartbeat machine and the slight flickering of Ryan's eyelashes. 

He rested his head on the bed and closed his eyes. 

It felt like hours before he felt something move across his head. It took a moment for him to wake up, realising that it was fingers running through his hair. 

Blinking slowly, Shane lifted his head and turned to face Ryan. He was sitting up in bed, some of the tubes were gone and his eyes were open. 

Ryan's hand fell from Shane's head as the taller demon straightened up. 

"Ryan." Shane said, relieved. 

Ryan didn't say anything. 

"Why. Why did you do that! Do you understand how much you scared me!" Shane rounded on him. 

Ryan still said nothing, his eyes flickering around Shane's face. Studying him.

"If you ever do that again. I will kill you myself, Bergara!" Shane snapped.

He breathed heavily until Ryan moved his hand to place it over Shane's. Shane relaxed slightly. 

"I'm sorry." Ryan whispered.

Shane closed his eyes briefly.

"I thought I lost you." Shane admitted, before choking up a sob. 

"I know." Ruan replied softly.

"Why? Why Ryan?" 

"I was angry. I was so angry at you and I- I caught my reflection and I yelled at myself on how pathetic I am and I jus-" Ryan trailed off. 

Shane closed his eyes. 

"It's all my fault." Shane said, causing Ryan to shake his head before stopping with a groan.

"No. No it isn't. I had a big part to play in this too." Ryan replied, his fingers tightening on Shane's hand. 

"I hurt you. I broke your heart and it was my fault. All I can do is pray that one day you'll forgive me. I love you, you know I do. I love you so much and I hate that I did this to you." Shane said, honestly.

Ryan was about to answer when there was a knock at the door and a careful Steven walked through.

"Hey guys. Hey Ryan. I heard what happened. I tried to come in earlier but I got stuck in traffic." Steven said as he moved into the room. 

Shane felt Ryan slide his hand of Shane's hand subtly, and Shane took that as a sign to sit back. So he did.

"Thanks. For coming I mean. It means a lot." Ryan replied. 

"Of course. The crew also want to wish you well." Steven added. 

"I'm going to get a coffee." Shane announced, pushing himself up from the chair. 

Ryan watched him as he left the room.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: heartbreak

"Are you okay?" Steven's voice asked as Shane turned around, holding a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. 

"Fine. Why?" Shane asked, lying. 

"I got the feeling that I interrupted something back there, so I'm sorry for that. But I just wanted to check on you, see how you're doing." Steven replied, watching Shane curiously. 

"Oh I'm perfect. Ryan's okay so that means everything goes back to normal." Shane said with a slight shrug. 

Steven narrowed his eyes. 

"I don't think you want it to go back to normal." 

Shane looked down at his coffee. 

"I don't know how to do this, Steven. I don't know how to give someone enough space but also be there for them at the same time." Shane admitted, looking downcast.

"Do you think of us have this figured out? No, dude. We struggle with everything all the time. But that's life. If we knew all the answers, it wouldn't be much of a life. We'd be just like machines, going through the motions and not ever actually feeling anything." Steven replied, seriously. 

Shane looked up.

"I know you've struggled with your identity and where you fit in Ryan's life. I've been around you both long enough to know when there is something wrong between you two." Steven explained. 

"It's not just about that Steven. I- I just don't want to hurt the people I love. Everything I am threatens tha- metaphorically speaking, I could hurt him. I don't want to hurt him. Ever." Shane replied, emotion packed in the words.

"Did you ever consider that distancing yourself from him, hurts him more? Look, I don't know the story, I don't know what happened but you're Shane and Ryan. It's always going to be Shane and Ryan. Neither of you can live without the other. It's just a fact that you're going to have to accept." Steven said, moving his hand to clasp Shane's shoulder. 

"And if I hurt him?" Shane asked. 

Maybe Steven had the answer.

"There are two people in your friendship. Two people with two different brains, quite capable of making their own decisions. Ryan can make a decision for himself. You have to stop thinking you're the only one that can protect him. He's a grown man, Shane. If he decides to be in that friendship, than that's what he's decided." Steven replied, furrowing his eyebrows for a moment. 

"So you're saying, let him do what he wants, even if it gets him hurt?" Shane asked. 

"I'm saying. Warn him of the dangers, but let him go bungee jumping, if that's what he wants to do." Steven finished. 

He squeezed Shane's shoulder tightly for a moment before leaving the Demon to think. With a sigh, Shane made his way back to Ryan's room and knocked on the door softly. 

Ryan looked up from his phone as Shane walked into the room slowly. 

"I see you got your coffee." Ryan stated, a slight smile on his face. 

It looked stretched, painful like he was pretending he was okay.

"Yeah." Shane replied, wondering how he was going to say this. 

Silence filled the room before Shane sighed. 

"This is ridiculou-"

"So we should t-"

They had both spoken at the same time before they both fell silent.

"Sorry, you go first." Shane said, gesturing for him to continue. 

"I was saying, that we should probably talk." Ryan said, as he laid his phone down.

"And I agree." Shane replied, sitting back down in his chair. 

He moved it a little bit farther away, just so he could look at Ryan properly.

Ryan patted his thighs with his hands like a small drum before facing Shane.

"We've been friends for almost seven years now and I've only really known everything about you in the last like, two months. Which is like a hundred fifty something years for you. When you told me that you were a Demon, I didn't believe you but then, I did and that was the most absolutely scariest thing I had ever been through, until you told me you were in love with me." Ryan started, his eyes studying Shane. 

Shane sucked in a breath, preparing himself. 

"I had seen you stress over the smallest of things. Seen you take twenty minutes to decide what colour shirt to wear during a shoot but when you said that to me, you were so sure and so confident that I almost believed it myself."

"What are you talking about?" Shane asked, leaning forward.

"You're a Demon. I'm Human. You were right. It was never going to work, and I have to accept that." Ryan said, as his eyes watered and he looked down at his hands.

"No." Shane said, frustrated.

Ryan looked up at him as tears fell from his eyes. 

"No. That's not what I was saying, Ryan." Shane said, standing up. 

Ryan sniffled and wiped a hand over his eyes. 

"I told you. I told you that I loved you, that I do love you because I do, love you I mean. You can't just take my words and twist them. I- I can't live without you, Ryan. It's physically impossible." Shane argued, shaking his head. 

This hurt. Like it was tearing him up on the inside, like hearing those words come out of Ryan's mouth was several punches to the stomach. 

Ryan sobbed into the palm of his hand. 

"I've tried that. I tried going away, focusing on my family and running Hell. But you, I missed you so much because you are a huge part of my life now. I can't-I can't just give you up. I know I said that it couldn't work, but that was because no one has tried this before. Demons aren't supposed to feel love, yet for you. I would-" Shane stalled, stopped pacing and turned to face Ryan. 

"The love I feel for you, I cannot even begin to describe it. You're the only thing on my mind, all the time. I want a life with you, but I was just scared that maybe who I am, would one day ruin that." Shane finished, sitting back down. 

Ryan closed his eyes. 

"I love you. I'm in love with you, and if you decide that you don't want to risk it. Then I'll support that and I'll go. But a wise man said to me once, to warn you of the dangers but to let you go bungee jumping if you wanted to." 

Ryan opened his eyes before rubbing at his eyes. 

"I don't want to go bungee jumping." Ryan said before crying a little harder. 

"Just to be clear, you know that was just a metaphor, and the relationship is the jumping." Shane said, hoping he'd understood. 

Ryan nodded before sobbing.

"Oh." Shane replied, sliding his hands onto the hospital chair. 

Ryan cried out softly.

"I see." Shane added, monotoned. 

He swallowed hard before pushing himself up to stand next to Ryan's bed. 

"Well. I uh I hope you get better. I'll um.. see you never, I guess." Shane said, tapping his knuckles absently on the chair's backing. 

He turned around and walked out of Ryan's room. Leaving his heart behind.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: violence, fighting

Shane's long fingers slid down the edge of the page before flipping it and sighing in defeat. 

"You'd think there would be some kind of manual for this crap." Shane started as he closed the book and tossed it over his shoulder. 

"What are you going to do to me?" The withering weak human in front of him pleaded with wide eyes. 

"You're in Hell. What do you think I'm going to do to you?" Shane asked, with a confused frown. 

A knock at the door sounded and Caleb's head popped through and Shane turned to look at him.

"His majesty wants to see you." Caleb said, before his eyes moved to the soon to be tortured soul. 

"Right. You stay here." Shane ordered the chained man before walking out of the room and closing the door. 

"Any idea why?" Shane asked Caleb.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I have no idea why." Caleb replied as they walked towards the throne room together. 

As soon as they reached the throne room, Seth's back faced them and Shane cleared his throat.

"Brother. You summoned me?" Shane asked with a slight bow.

Seth turned around, a puzzled expression on his face and a finger on his lips. 

"Leave us." Seth ordered Caleb. 

He bowed to both of them before walking out.

"What's troubling you?" Shane asked. 

"We have a traitor in our family." Seth said as he sat down. 

Shane blinked in surprise.

"A traitor? Brother, those are some harsh allegations." Shane said as he stepped forward.

"I realise that but there are just a few things that just aren't making sense to me." Seth said, watching Shane closely. 

"Oh?" Shane asked, interested.

"I went through your memories." Seth said slowly. 

Shane's head snapped to look at Seth, a stormy expression on his face.

"Yes I am aware how intrusive that is. But I was curious as too what you weren't telling me about what happened between you and that human." Seth replied. 

"You didn't even ask permssion." Shane snarled slightly. 

"Shane. It doesn't make sense. The guy practically fought tooth and nail to be with you before you first came home. You return and suddenly, he doesn't want you?" Seth asked. 

"I was there." 

"I saw the memory of him on the floor. He claims that he got angry but Shane, the evidence shows that he was thrown into that mirror. You're telling me that he slammed himself into the mirror, knocked himself out and somehow choked himself?" Seth asked, standing up.

"What are you getting at, Seth." Shane replied, eyeing him closely.

"He was attacked, Shane. And he's covering for whoever did it." The younger Kind replied. 

Narrowing his eyes, Shane turned to face the room. His hands folded over one another. 

"The only person who vaguely knew of my earthly connections is Scott." Shane replied, his tone lowering. 

"Let's face it. I won't last long on the throne. When I'm off. That makes you King again, making Scott third in line. He takes you out by taking out what you love most. He takes me out by making an example of Hell." Seth said, half in realisation. 

Shane raised his head, narrowing his eyes. 

"I'm going to kill him."

"Shane! Wait!" Seth ordered as Shane strode forward. 

Shane stopped and turned to face his brother. 

"Scott!" Seth's voice boomed. 

There was silence before a figure appeared in the middle of the throne room and Shane followed Seth's gaze.

"You called, brother?" Scott's voice asked. 

Shane didn't hesitate, striding forward and down the steps with purpose before grabbing his brother by the throat. Shane lifted Scott into the air and held him there. 

Scott let out a disgruntled yelp as his face turned red rather quickly.

"Shane!" Seth scolded, moving to stand behind Shane. 

"Tell me you didn't!" Shane seethed. 

Scott struggled to breathe. 

"Tell me you didn't hurt him!" Shane snapped, as Scott's hands grasped at Shane's.

"He cannot speak Shane!" Seth exclaimed. 

Shane let go of Scott who crashed to the floor in a tangle before grasping his throat and heaving in breaths. 

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Scott replied, looking up at them. 

Shane flexed his hand, ignoring the itch to just slam his fist into Scott's face. 

"Ryan didn't throw himself into that mirror, did he, brother?" Shane asked, tilting his head. 

Scott got to his feet and rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever happened between you and your weakling human is your problem!" Scott snapped back. 

"Scott! I will not hestitate to let Shane rip you apart. Did you or did you not hurt Shane's friend?" Seth ordered. 

Scott spat at him which Seth swiftly dodged. 

"Oh yeah I hurt him. I hurt him really good. Listening to the sound of that pathetic human's skull crack on his sink is the single most beautiful sound I have ever heard." Scott laughed out. 

Shane curled his hands into fists and looked at Seth. 

"And the mirror? Beautiful art don't you think?" Scott asked, before letting out a laugh that one would hear from a comical evil villian. 

Shane didn't wait for Seth's approval before slashing forward with his fist. He cracked his knuckles across Scott's jaw who just stepped back and touched a finger to his lips. 

"I'm going to pull you apart, and bury each part of you in a different circle of Hell." Shane threatened. 

"Ooo I'm so scared. You're weak. You're too human now!" Scott bit back. 

"Shane. Don't." Seth warned. 

"Human?" Shane spat. 

'You think I, the rightful King of Hell is human?" Shane growled before jutting his shoulder forward and a crack echoed around the room.

Almost like a waterfall, a black ink like substance dripped down Shane's arm. Scott stepped back. 

"You think, the greatest warrior in Hell is human?" Shane whispered angrily as he cracked his other shoulder forward. 

Like a black vortex, Shane blinked and his eyes swirled into a deep black colour. The colour of empty space. 

"Shane!" Seth threatened. 

"I will fucking destroy you!" Shane roared before thrusting his shoulders forward at once and huge black wings sprouted from his back.

Scott took another step back. 

With another roar, Shane drew his blade and Seth stepped back.

"Always holding onto relics of the past, Shane. You think you can defeat me! I've been in Hell, getting stronger each day while you rotted on Earth!" Scott screamed back before he cracked his neck and also transformed. 

"ENOUGH!" Seth yelled. 

It echoed around the room but neither brother listened. 

"I touched your human. I put his entire life into my hands and I choked him. Watching him scramble for breath was so orga-" Scott didn't finish as Shane ran at him. 

He slammed into Scott, pushing him back a few feet before elbowing his brother in the face.   
Scott punched back, landing a hit on Shane's face but that didn't phase him. 

He swung his sword to which Scott darted out of the way before kicking his foot out and kicked the sword out of Shane's hand. The sword went flying but Shane used that distraction to punch Scott in the gut. 

The throne room thundered between their fight. 

Scott had more strength, it was true but Shane had nothing to lose. 

"Come on Shaney boy! You can do better than this!" Scott taunted Shane. 

Shane roared and punched forward, Scott caught it and flipped Shane over him and slammed him into the floor. 

Taking that moment, Shane spun and kicked his foot out and buckled Scott's knee before using his wings to thrust himself backwards and back into standing position. 

Shane grabbed Scott's throat and flew quickly, slamming his brother into the wall of the throne room. Indenting it. 

Scott laughed, maniacally before Shane pulled him out of the wall and slammed him back into it. 

"HOW COULD YOU!" Shane roared, pissed off. 

"You're so weak!" Scott dragged out with a cough. 

"Shane! Enough!" Seth ordered. 

"No!" Shane shouted, before tightening his grip on Scott's throat. 

"You're going to leave Ryan alone. You're never going to go near him again or I won't be so kind!" Shane snarled. 

"It's too late. I've already torn you two apart or you wouldn't be here!" Scott laughed out. 

Anger surged through Shane and Seth yelled out as Shane growled and turned his hand swiftly, Scott's head twisting with a snap.

Shane let Scott's body drop to the floor as he breathed heavily.

"Shane! Do you know how much paperwork this is!" Seth snapped. 

"He touched Ryan!" Shane rounded on Seth. 

Seth put his hands up, taking a step back. 

"Calm down, Shane." Seth said carefully.

"I'm going back to Earth and you're not stopping me." Shane snapped. 

"Okay. Okay fine but you're not going like that. Put away the wings and hide the eyes. If I know you, you're going to Ryan and you'll scare him. So calm the fuck down first!" Seth yelled at Shane. 

Shane took a deep breath and felt his body crack back into place and his vision cleared slightly, he was back to normal. 

"I'll take care of this. You-you go get your human." Seth said, as he pushed Shane away from Scott's body. 

Shane didn't stop, just kept walking until he left the throne room and spotted Caleb. 

"I'm going back to Earth." Shane said bossily.

"I see. Well, perhaps I'll see you soon." Caleb said before waving his hand. 

The wall melted and morphed into the familiar portal. Shane didn't look back as he stepped through.


	20. 20

Ryan's day couldn't have gone much worse. He was released from Hospital, dropped his hot dog and accidentally ran into his bedroom door. 

He ached, and definitely didn't feel safe in his apartment. Ryan had spent the last week in his house wondering where he went wrong. Ryan had cleared everything up and restored it to it's former glory. 

Steven had helped him buy a new mirror and install it on the bathroom mirror. Now, he just lounged on his lounge and stared at the tv. Some kind of cartoon was playing and Ryan wasn't really paying attention but the image was nice. 

It wasn't until a knock sounded at the door, and Ryan looked up from his bowl of popcorn and got to his feet. Striding over to the door, he pulled it open.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" Ryan asked, his eyes widening as he took in Shane's slouched frame and glazed eyes. 

"Oh nothing, just taken a walk." Shane replied before drunkenly pushing past Ryan and into his apartment. 

"Are you drunk?" Ryan asked, concerned. 

"What do you care? You're not my mom." Shane replied, before hiccuping.

"You're completely wasted and standing in my apartment. Forgive me for being a little concerned." Ryan replied with a little shrug.

Shane let out an uncharacteristic snort before flopping his frame down onto Ryan's bench.

"Oh this is nice." He muttered to himself.

"Did you want some water?" Ryan asked, brushing past Shane to move into the kitchen.

"No."

"Coffee?"

"No."

"Did you just want to lay on my counter and slowly die?" Ryan asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Demons can't die, dumbass." Shane mumbled before lifting his head.

"So you didn't explain why you're here." Ryan said, changing the subject.

"Because I've been in Hell for the last god knows how many days and I miss you." Shane half whined as he sat up. 

"Shane. We've spoken about this." Ryan sighed out. 

"That a demon, my brother, hurt and threatened you. Oh I know."

Ryan looked away. 

"I want you. God, I want you so much." Shane begged, moving forward. 

Ryan turned his head to watch him approach. 

"When I close my eyes, I see you. I breathe you, fucking hell I'm so in love with you and I want to hold you. I want you gasping my name." Shane begged.

Ryan shifted. 

"Please. Please, let me love you." Shane added. 

"Shane. I do not see a path where any of this works out for us. We're too different." Ryan replied as he walked out of the kitchen and back over to his lounge. 

He picked up his popcorn bowl and sat back down, sitting the bowl in his lap. 

Shane groaned.

"You're the most insufferable man I have ever met!" Shane exclaimed.

"Thanks?" Ryan replied. 

"It's not a compliment," Shane snapped as he walked over to the lounge and sat down on the coffee table, facing Ryan.

Ryan sighed and grabbed the remote, muting the tv. 

"What do you want me to say, Shane? I'm terrified. You kept telling me that you could hurt me, then I had an actual mean demon attack me and now you want back with me? I don't get it!" Ryan asked, half annoyed.

"That mean demon, is dead. I made sure of it." Shane replied.

Ryan tilted his head, surprised and shocked.

"But before- you said he was your brother and that demons don't die." Ryan replied, crossing his arms.

"Demons can't die on Earth. And yes, he was my brother. But I don't care, he hurt you and that's as far as I was going to allow him to breathe." Shane replied with a shrug. 

"You killed your brother?" Ryan asked, shocked. 

"Why are you so surprised? I told you I loved you, that I would protect you and I meant it. Just because you're confused and waiting for someone to give you the answer, doesn't mean I am. I would kill a thousand more demons if it meant keeping you out of harms way." Shane replied, standing up.

"Whoa. I am not confused or waiting for someone to give me the answer!" Ryan replied, standing up also.

"No? So what's holding you back, Ryan? I'm right here, practically on my knees. What else could I possibly say that would make you want me again? Do you want me to grovel at your feet? Be your slave? Because I already am!" Shane exclaimed. 

Ryan moved away from the couch and shook his head. 

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Ryan said as he walked towards his bedroom hallway. 

An urge ran through Shane like a freight train and he couldn't help but follow Ryan and grab his elbow, pulling him and into the wall. 

Ryan let out a gasp as Shane's hands slammed either side of him, closing him within.

"You're so fucking infuriating, Ryan." Shane breathed out, a slight growl to his tone. 

Ryan didn't take kindly to being caged. 

"Let me go, Madej!" Ryan snapped, pushing at Shane's arms.

"No."

"Shane! I swear to fucking god!" Ryan began to say. 

"What? You'll punch me? Go ahead, you'll break your hand." Shane said, as he lifted his left hand and reached down to grab Ryan's and lifted it too.

Shane pinned Ryan's left hand to the wall above his head. 

"I know you want me. Why can't you just admit it?" Shane asked, his eyes moving to Ryan's lips.

"Because you're a demon. You're a monster!" Ryan cried out.

Monster. Is that truly what Ryan thought of him? That he was some mindless monster that had no self control?

"You don't know what you're saying." Shane growled out. 

"It would never work. Shane. It's over!" Ryan said firmly. 

It echoed in Shane's mind before he pulled back a hand and slammed his fist into the wall. Ryan jumped, flinching away with a cry and Shane let him go.

For the first time, Shane saw pure fear on Ryan's face. Fear of him.

"I am not a monster! Everything I have done, I have done for you! I have protected you, loved you and saved you, and for what? This is what I get?! You didn't seem to care about my little demon powers that night I fucked you! You used me!" Shane snapped at Ryan. 

Ryan's eyes widened. 

"You didn't care about them that night I returned from Hell, either!" Shane added before turning his head away. 

He began to walk a little bit away from Ryan who cowered in the corner. 

"God, even now. Even when you've insulted me, even when you've refused me. I want nothing more in this life than you. I love you!" Shane snapped. 

"Why! Why are you so in love with me? I'm just a human!" Ryan shouted back. 

"You're not just a human. You're my human! You're Ryan! You befriended me when I had no friends. You asked me to join the weirdest show and I said yes because it was you! You asked me to stay in random hotels and spooky locations and I said yes because it was with you! You asked me to make a business with you and I said yes because I'm in love with you. I do everything! For you. You make me vulnerable and you make me feel things I've never felt before! I'm a demon but you make me feel more human than anything else in the world. Demons aren't supposed to feel love! But I don't know how else to explain the feeling of how utterly captured I am of you!" Shane announced, loudly.

There was silence between them. The only sound was the hard breaths that Ryan sucked into his lungs. 

Shane turned his head away. 

"It's whatever. I know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave you alone." Shane said in his much softer tone.

He turned away but heard soft footsteps and felt Ryan grab his arm. Shane turned to meet Ryan, ready to apologise but Ryan pulled Shane down to his height and pressed his lips to Shane's, silencing him.

It started as a soft chaste kiss before Ryan looped his arms around Shane's neck, and deepened the kiss. 

Ryan parted Shane's lips and softly moaned when he found Shane's smooth, slick tongue. Shane's hands grabbed Ryan's hips, holding him tightly against his body 

Pulling away, Shane moved to say something but Ryan clasped a hand over his mouth. 

"No talking." Ryan said in a rough whisper.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content Warning
> 
> Cw: contains slight choking, daddy kink, rough Shane, slight spanking, over stimulation, begging Ryan.

No talking. Ryan wanted no talking but Shane was finding that harder and harder to do because he just wanted Ryan to understand how much he cared for him. 

Ryan crashed his lips to Shane's, pulling him down into his hands. Nails dug into soft flesh, and small moans left their throats as Shane pressed Ryan to the hallway wall. 

Parting their lips with a deep breath, Shane moved on to nip and suck at the base of Ryan's throat and up to his earlobe. 

He was gasping under Shane's touch, his eyes closed and hair sticking out everywhere, unruly and tussled. Ryan braced himself against the wall as Shane's hands slipped under his t-shirt and ghosted over his firm stomach.

Shane met Ryan's mouth again before gripping the hem of Ryan's shirt and pulling it up. He moved for a second so he could pull Ryan's shirt off and stepped back to admire. 

There was so much Shane wanted to explore. The small dip between his hip and groin, and scarred tissue from undoubtedly when Ryan was a child. 

Shane didn't wait for Ryan, rather choosing to peel his own shirt off and throwing it to the ground. Soft curls matted Shane's chest but Ryan didn't seem to care as he ran his hand over Shane's shoulder and down to the button on his pants and pulled him closer. 

They were thoughtful, teasing and Shane made sure to not leave any part of Ryan unkissed. 

It wasn't long until their hips were moving with each other, both eagerly seeking the skin on skin feeling so it was Ryan that moved from Shane's grip and dropped to his knees. 

Shane was already hard, had been since the moment he'd pinned Ryan to the wall the first time. He felt his buckle undo and heard his zipper before he had to grab the wall for support as Ryan licked a strip over Shane's cock. 

"Ryan." Shane moaned, before stuttering as Ryan slid his mouth over Shane's tip. 

Using his hands, he stroked Shane's length into his mouth and it was painfully hard for Shane to control himself. He let Ryan do what he wanted. Until it was too much and Shane began to thrust up into Ryan's mouth. Shane's hips pumped back and forth until Ryan pulled away and replaced his mouth with hands. 

He slowly stood up and Shane couldn't help but nuzzle his nose into Ryan's collarbone, breathing him in and Ryan jerked him standing up. 

He was close, he knew he was but Ryan wasn't getting any satisfaction and that bothered Shane. 

Pulling away from the heavenly touch, Shane took a moment before lifting his hands and taking Ryan's hand. 

"Turn around." Shane ordered softly. 

Ryan listened, turning around so his chest was pressed to the wall and his back pressed to Shane's chest. 

Using his foot, Shane kicked Ryan's legs wider and Ryan knew what was going to happen. 

It was Shane's turn to drop to his knees, but he didn't wait to tease Ryan. He spread Ryan's ass cheeks and licked one strip across the sensitive hole. Ryan held the wall, breathing heavily. 

Shane licked, teasing his tongue into Ryan's hole before replacing it with his fingers. Unlubbed, it was probably a bit sore but Shane used his spit to fit more fingers into Ryan's ass, making the man buck his hips back against him.

Standing up, Shane sank his teeth into Ryan's shoulder and Ryan cried out softly. Using his free hand, Shane gathered Ryan's hands and pinned them against the wall. Pulling his fingers out, he replaced it with the tip of his cock and Ryan moaned softly.

"This may hurt." Shane whispered as he pinned Ryan to the wall. 

He slowly slid in, before pulling out and doing it again, going a bit deeper each time. Ryan was moaning, muffled by the wall and it took all of Shane's self control to not just fuck him hard.

The no talk seemed to break as Ryan rasped out Shane's name, their fingers entwining on the wall.

"Oh fuck, Shannne." Ryan dragged out as Shane's hips moved softly and slowly inside him. 

"Just letting you adjust, baby." Shane replied, his voice tight with control.

"It's okay. It's okay. Fuck me. Please. Fuck me!" Ryan pleaded. 

"A little longer," Shane promised. 

Ryan began to thrust back, meeting Shane's with a slight bounce that caused him to moan each other time. 

Shane quickened the pace, just a little and Ryan slammed his forehead on the wall, as Shane dropped one hand to grip Ryan's hips. Using it as leverage to thrust in and out.

"Oh fuck." Shane moaned as his hips slammed into Ryan's.

They moaned in union and Ryan said something that made Shane lose all sense of control. 

"Come on, bog boy. Give me that demon di-" Ryan didn't even get a chance to finish it before Shane pulled entirely the way out of Ryan and slammed back into the hilt. 

Shane let go of Ryan's hands and instead chose to grip Ryan's neck, arching him back into his chest as he slammed into him. 

He'd been trying to be gentle with Ryan but now that was gone. Shane's grip bruised as he gripped Ryan's fleshy hips and pounded into him. 

Ryan took it, slowly turning into a moaning mess. His knees gave way but Shane caught him and slowly lowered him to the cold tile of the hallway. It was uncomfortable but Ryan braced himself on all fours, taking Shane's uninterrupted thrusts. 

Shane covered Ryan, nipping and leaving marks on Ryan's back, marking him as Shane's. It was all too much for Ryan and he came, spilling out onto the floor but Shane didn't let up. 

The sensitivity, the over stimulation made Ryan hard rather quickly, and Shane was eager to make Ryan come at least two more times. 

"You dirty slut, taking my cock like this." Shane spoke dirty.

It was never his type of thing but Ryan moaned before letting out a yelp as Shane's hand came down on Ryan's fleshy cheek. 

Ryan's face burned after realising he had rather enjoyed that. 

"You like being spanked?" Shane asked, noticing. 

Ryan moaned, closing his eyes.

"You like being used like a slut, look at you, all spread and taking my cock so easily." Shane gave Ryan a deeper thrust to prove it, and his hand came down on Ryan's other cheek.

Ryan bucked back, his eyes opening wide. 

"Sha-" Ryan didn't get to finish before he came again, a soft cry leaving his lips.

Two down, one to go. 

Shane was holding onto his self control rather easily but he loosened it as he pulled out and flipped Ryan over. Ryan winced as he sore knees left the tile and was replaced by his back.

"Oh no. Don't get comfortable." Shane said, before using his demonic strength to lift Ryan up bridal style. 

Shane kicked the bedroom door open and placed Ryan on the bed, before taking a breath. Ryan looked up at him, unsure what he was planning before getting to his knees, up on the mattress and kissing Shane again. 

With a soft moan, Shane cupped Ryan's face as they kissed. 

Shane leant forward until Ryan was bending backwards and gravity took him down onto his back. 

Parting Ryan's legs slightly, and hooking them around Shane's waist. Shane slid back in and Ryan cried out, his head falling back onto the mattress. 

"Look at you. A mess." Shane breathed out.

"Your mess." Ryan replied, as Shane did slow shallow strokes. 

"My mess? Does this mean you're willing to try us again?" Shane asked, his hand dancing up Ryan's stomach. 

"You were right. You're always right. I can't live without you. I won't lie, I missed you so goddamn much." Ryan breathed out. 

Leaning forward, Shane pressed a kiss to Ryan's lips before straightening.

"I missed you more." Shane replied.

"Impossible." Ryan moaned. 

"I dreamt of you, taking you out for dinner. I dreamt that I wined and and dined you and then cleares everything off the table and fucked you into front of everyone in the restaurant." Shane said, deeper thrusts to match his words. 

He eased up again. 

"I was at work and imagined you walking through the door and just taking me right there in front of all our coworkers. I had to go to the bathroom and jerk off." Ryan replied. 

"Naughty." Shane commented. 

Shane's hips were beginning to tire so he knew it was time. He leant down and kissed across Ryan's collarbone before flattening his tongue over Ryan's left nipple. Always the sensitive, Ryan came with a groan, nails raking down Shane's arms. 

Three down, one for Shane to go. 

"You haven'- you haven't even once." Ryan rasped out, his sweaty hair matting his forehead. 

"I'm a demon, I have a lot of self control." Shane replied before dragging his out slowly and thrusting back in. 

"Your weak spot is words." Ryan said, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Oh?"

"Like, your majesty." Ryan said, causing Shane to thrust one hard deep one into him. 

"And I know you like being called Daddy." Ryan teased before gasping as Shane picked up his pace. 

"Only by you." Shane groaned out. 

"So.. Daddy's going to fuck me until he comes right?" Ryan asked, Shane's hips jerking at the words. 

Ryan grinned when he realised he'd caught Shane's weakness. 

"You can hardly talk. You get turned on by being called pet names." Shane huffed.

"Old news. But you being called Daddy, my king, your majesty that's fresh." Ryan said before moaning as Shane delivered a sharp thrust.

"Daddy Shane gonna punish his baby boy?" Ryan asked, causing Shane to gasp and hold him down. 

Ryna met Shane's downward thrust and clenched tightly. Shane squeezed his eyes shut as he came, his body finally tiring and relaxing onto the bed. He pulled Ryan back into his arms and spooned him for moment. 

Their breathing evened, and Shane realised that Ryan had fallen asleep in his arms. 

"I love you." Shane whispered in Ryan's ear before brushing away Ryan's hair from his eyes. 

He cuddled in close, knowing that they should probably get up and get clean but exhaustion won and Shane closed his eyes.


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: LGBTQ+ slurs. (Very very very mild use of)

"Do you remember when Ryan fell down those stairs at work and literally everyone cursed the fact that they hadn't filmed it!" Steven laughed out as Shane nodded and laughed with him.

"Hey! I am not the only clumsy person in the team." Ryan replied bitterly before taking a drink. 

Shane grinned. 

"I remember in that one episode for Unsolved, I can't remember where but there was ice on the ground and Ryan fell over and TJ went to help and then he hit the ice too!" Shane replied, throwing his head back as he laughed. 

The song in the bar changed and a very tipsy Steven cheered. 

"Man, Shane. It is so good to have you back!" Steven exclaimed over the music. 

Shane and Ryan shared a glance, their knees resting against each others under the table. 

"You're drunk and you're going to hurt yourself!" Shane exclaimed, grabbing at Steven's flailing arms. 

"The office was so dull. I mean no offence Ryan, but it was just so depressing." Steven kept talking. 

Ryan poured another drink before taking a deep drink. Shane watched Steven stand up and raise his glass. 

"To the Watcher team being back together!" Steven announced before taking a long drink. 

"Jesus, you are wasted!" Shane replied, laughing. 

Feeling a hand on his elbow, Shame turned to Ryan who looked a little concerned.

"We should get him home." Ryan slurred slightly.

"Already ahead of you. Britney said she'll be by in five minutes." Shane replied, with a smile. 

Ryan smiled back and Steven stumbled back. Shane acted quickly, catching his friend before he could hit his head on the nearby table. 

"Nice reflexes!" Steven exclaimed with a burp.

Shane shot Ryan a wide eyed look before sitting Steven down. 

"I'll get some water." Ryan said as he got up from his chair and swayed a little before taking a deep breath. 

Shane was talking soothingly to Steven as Ryan walked over to the bartender and asked for water. Grabbing a pitcher and three tall glasses, Ryan walked back to see that Britney had arrived. 

"How much has he had to drink?" Britney asked worriedly. 

"I have no idea." Shane replied as Ryan plopped the water down on the table. 

Pouring a cup for Steven, Ryan handed it over and caught Shane's eye. Frowning, he tilted his head but Shane shook his head. 

"Okay well, I'll take him home. Do I need to drive any of you home?" Britney asked, as Steven sucked down the water. 

"No. I haven't been drinking. I'll take Ryan home." Shane said, with a casual smile. 

Britney nodded before looping Steven's arm around her shoulders and guided him from the bar. 

"You have been drinking." Ryan said, frowning.

"Alcohol doesn't affect Demons." Shane replied with a shrug. 

"Seriously? Not At all?" Ryan asked, looking at Shane weird. 

"Not at all. I do think it is time to get you home though." Shane said, watching Ryan sip his water. 

"Are you staying over?" Ryan asked, making Shane's eyes widen.

"Do you want me to stay over?" Shane asked, curiously.

"Maybe. I mean, we're already way past the 'just friends' boundries and besides, I like you. Like a lot." Ryan replied, smiling lazily.

Shane smirked.

"How drunk are you right now? Scale being one is I'm going to burn down a police station and blame it on my neighbours dog." Shane said, leaning forward.

"Three." Ryan replied seriously.

"So I can ask you anything and you'd tell me the truth?" Shane asked, folding his fingers over on the table.

"I don't think I like where this is going." Ryan said, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"What do you think of the sex?" Shane asked, studying Ryan's face.

"What sex? Our sex?" Ryan asked, leaning back drunkenly.

Shane nodded once. 

"Honestly? I don't have anything to reference it to. It's so damn good, I feel like I'm in a whole other world." Ryan replied before taking another sip of his water. 

Shane smirked.

"And what do you think of me?" Shane asked, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"I love you. I know I don't say it often or any at all but I do. When you left, I was devastated. I can't imagine myself with anyone else. I've wanted this since the moment I first saw you leaning over your desk in that stupidly sexy black turtleneck." Ryan replied, making Shane chuckle.

"Black turtleneck really does it for you, does it?" Shane asked, scooting closer. 

"You have no idea. What do I do that does it for you?" Ryan asked, focusing on Shane's lips. 

"You do this thing when you laugh. You touch your nose and I think it's so adorable to the point where all I want to do is kiss you." Shane replied, his voice dropping into a husky tone. 

Shane's eyes dropped to Ryan's lips before leaning in. There was barely an inch between them before Ryan was yanked back and Shane stood up quickly, hands curling into fists and a deep growl emitted from his throat.

"No fags in this joint!" A burly goateed man exclaimed.

"Get your hands off him or I break them!" Shane snapped calmly.

"If you want your fag, you get out." The man said, his red face and beady eyes glaring into Shane's.

Ryan stood up, and glanced at Shane.

"Come on. Let's just go." Ryan mumbled, shooting the watching patrons a look. 

"No." Shane said firmly.

Ryan looked up at him. 

"We have just as much to be here as anyone else in this bar. It's twenty twenty one dude. Get the fuck over yourself." Shane snapped at the biker looking man. 

"What did you say to me?" The man asked, getting up in Shane's face. 

"Shane." Ryan said exasperated. 

"I think someone needs to teach you a lesson, pretty boy." The man added.

Ryan's eyes widened when Shane's pupils dilated until his whole eye was black. 

"Why don't you try me, you no good homophobic son of a bitch." Shane spat. 

The man pulled his fist back to punch it forward but Shane caught it and twisted it behind the mans back before pushing him away. 

"Ryan. My love. Be a dear and stand over there." Shane said, glancing at Ryan quickly.

Ryan didn't have a chance to reply before the goateed man ran at Shane who caught him in the midsection and kneed him in the groin, before slamming his elbow down on the man's back and pushing him away. 

"Come on! If you're so manly, why haven't you taken me down yet?" Shane asked, bouncing as if he was preparing himself to box. 

"Alright! Enough!" The bartender yelled. 

Shane eyed the man with distaste before holding out his hand. Ryan took it before helping Shane step over the groaning man and they walked hand in hand out of the bar. 

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Ryan said as he lent into Shane's warmth. 

"Maybe not. But I'm glad I did. Dude embarrassed himself by getting his ass kicked by a gay man." Shane replied with a shrug.

They walked along the street, holding hands. It was a quiet night, their breath rising in front of them. Traffics lights flickered from red to green but no cars drove by. 

"This is nice." Ryan said softly. 

"Yeah. It is. Even if I'm freezing my butt off." Shane replied with a chuckle.

Pulling on Shane's hand. Shane turned to look down at Ryan as he stopped and turned. 

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, worriedly.

"I really like being with you. Like a lot. I know we've been friends for a long time and I know that we have amazing mind blowing sex. But I want to know if you want this to go anywhere." Ryan said softly.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked, with a frown. 

"I mean. What's our endgame? Marriage? Kids?" Ryan asked. 

"Whoa Ryan. Why are we thinking about all that stuff. That's the future." Shane replied with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm thirty. You're thirty four. We're not exactly getting any younger." Ryan replied, pointedly.

"Okay. Well of course I'd love to marry you and I can't have kids. I'm a Demon." Shane replied. 

"We can always do science." Ryan stated. 

"No. No Ryan. I can't. I'm literally sterile. I shoot nothing alive." Shane said, watching Ryan's face.

"We could adop-"

"Sure and tell the kid that his Father is the King of Hell?" Shane asked, with a laugh. 

"King?" Ryan asked, letting go of Shane's hand. 

Shane sighed. 

"Look Seth may carry the crown but the throne is my birthright. I can't run from that." Shane said slowly.

"So you were going to leave me again?" Ryan asked, stepping back. 

"No. No no no no no no I wanted to take you with me." Shane said as he prepared for the backlash.

Ryan stared at Shane before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. 

Ryan opened his eyes and then his mouth.


	23. 23

"I'm sorry. You wanted to take me to Hell?" Ryan asked, confused. 

Shane didn't say anything, just looked down at his hands.

"No. No don't do that. Don't close down on me. Talk to me, Shane." Ryan said, crossing his arms. 

"I don't want to fight. I'm sick of fighting." Shane replied, as he rubbed his hands together.

"This doesn't have to be a fight. Look at me." Ryan said, frustrated.

Shane sighed quietly before lifting his head to look at Ryan.

"Talk to me." Ryan coaxed. 

"I'm a demon. I don't age. Soon, people are going to notice when everyone else starts aging and I don't. But I want to spend eternity with you. If you come with me to Hell, we can be together." Shane explained as he stepped away for a moment. 

"But won't I still die?" Ryan asked, tilting his head. 

"No. Not if-" Shane stopped, turning his head to look down the street. 

"Shane!" Ryan said, exasperated. 

"Ssh." Shane said quickly, moving to stand beside Ryan.

It was more of a feeling than anything and he didn't like it one bit. A woman's scream echoed throughout the night and Ryan's hand grabbed onto Shane's jacket.

The cold air began to thicken until an opaque mist began to roll through the streets.

"Shane. What the fuck?" Ryan asked, his voice borderline in terror. 

"Get to the car!" Shane ordered Ryan just as another scream echoed through the night. 

Heart in throat, Ryan followed Shane's order and they both started to run for Ryan's car. They had to park a block away because of the pub's popularity but they both regretted it now as the sound of wings flapping flew overheard and Ryan ducked out of instinct. 

"Ryan! Down!" Ryan heard Shane yell and quickly fell to the ground, scraping the palms of his hands. 

Keeping his head down, Ryan squeezed his eyes shut before hands grabbed him and he jumped. 

"What's going on!" Ryan yelled just as another scream spread out across the city. 

The mist crawled across them and Shane helped Ryan up.

"Car!" Shane reiterated, before turning around to face the blanketing mist. 

"Shane?!" Ryan asked confused. 

"Now Ryan! Go!" Shane yelled. 

Ryan bolted, making it to the car and opening the doors. He slammed them shut behind him, turning around to keep his eyes peeled for Shane. 

His hands shook and he thought he was going to throw up. 

Ryan was beyond scared. He was terrified. 

In a flash, the mist lit up and Ryan's eyes widened to see Shane's silhouette fighting off some winged creature. 

Everything in Ryan screamed at Ryan to stay down but the roof screeched and groaned under a sudden weight, causing Ryan to scream and dive between the seats. 

The sound of metal filled Ryan's ears as the roof was peeled back and beady red eyes stared at him. 

"SHANE!" Ryan screamed, terrified. 

The foul smelling creature grinned with fang like teeth before a flash of white slammed into it and the creature was pushed off the car. 

Lifting his head up, he saw Shane pull his hand back and turned his head away in time so he didn't see the final blow. 

The passenger door was ripped open and a frantic Shane checked over Ryan. 

"Are you okay?" Shane asked, as Ryan noticed his bloody hand. 

"I'm fine. You?" Ryan asked, his eyes wide. 

"Fine." Shane replied, glancing down at his hand and switching it to his other. 

Ryan took his hand and slid from the car with Shane's help. 

"What's going on!" Ryan exclaimed as Shane lowered him to use the car as a shield. 

"They're called Furies." Shane replied, watching the sky.

"Isn't-isnt that Greek?" Ryan asked, pressing a hand to his chest.

"Yeah. Look- Hell has all sorts of creatures and demons, these ones seek out men to destroy who have broken the rules." Shane replied as another woman's scream filled the air. 

"Why are they here? After me? Why-I can-" Ryan fumbled with his words. 

"They're only ever commanded by the King, which is Seth. But Seth would never do this, so I can only imagine that Seth is no longer with us. If they're after you and me, my best bet is Scott." Shane rushed out, before turning to survey the street. 

"Why?" 

"Because he wants me dead. As long as I'm alive, he will never hold the throne of Hell." Shane replied, shooting Ryan a concerned look. 

Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before jumping slightly as another scream filled the air.

"I have to get you to safety." Shane muttered. 

"Shane. I'm scared." Ryan whispered, opening his eyes. 

Shane looked at him, letting his finger brush across Ryan's cheekbone.

"I know, baby. But what is it I keep telling you in every haunted house?" Shane asked. 

"Ghosts are dumb?"

"Try again."

"There's no such thing as Ghosts or Demons." Ryan replied. 

Taking his other hand, Shane slowly stood up.

"Exactly. There's no such thing as ghosts or demons." Shane replied in a soft tone. 

"I want you to run to the nearest open store. Get inside and don't come out until I say so, can you do that?" Shane asked, worriedly. 

Ryan nodded his head. 

"Go." Shane ordered, stepping side so Ryan could make a run for it. 

Screams began again and Shane turned to face them.

It was like slow motion. Ryan running for safety. Shane closing his eyes and taking fighting stance. The Furies dove through the sky, their wings ridged as they pelted straight for Shane. 

Taking a deep breath, Shane opened his eyes, the black pupil sliding over all the white. His shoulders rolled back and his huge black feathery wings swept out of from his back. 

His modern clothing gave way and melted into his chained warrior form that he fell from the Heavens with. The Furies reached him and Shane withdrew his heavenly sword.

Dropping it, he gave into his demonic nature and immediately, he grabbed the nearest furie, almost had if he had plucked it out of the air and threw it into the nearest brick wall. 

Ryan reached the doors of safety, whirling around just as the Furies reached Shane before hands grabbed him, dragging him indoors.


	24. 24

Shane ducked under the advancing talons before picking up his sword and taking a swipe at them. 

Their female screaming sounded out and seared into Shane's bones. He dodged more talons before one Furie slashed his left shoulder. 

Shane fell back.

All he could see was his failure and Ryan being torn to shreds, screaming out Shane's name. 

Shane was thrown back, soaring through the air before crashing to the ground and rolling across the asphalt. Coughing, Shane looked up and clutched his throbbing shoulder. 

The greatest warrior in Hell and yet he was nothing at all. 

The Furies landed and walked towards him, their mouths glistening with poisoned fangs. With a groan, he got to his feet. His wings dragged behind him, barely lifting. He knew he couldn't win this. 

"If you loved me, you wouldn't go."

The words that Ryan had said to Shane when he had first admitted to his shorter friend that he was in love with him, and leaving for Hell. They circled around in Shane's head, making him clench his hands before bending down to grab his sword again. 

One of the Furies screamed and Shane narrowed his eyes. 

"Shut the fuck up." Shane spat. 

The Furie fell silent. 

"I am Yochanan, rightful King of Hell. You have betrayed me and you will pay with your lives." Shane spoke with dignity, as he straightened up. 

He raised his sword, watching them carefully.

"Come at me!" Shane yelled at them, startling them. 

With a scream, all three Furies advanced and Shane moved quickly. His sword sliced through one Furie before his wings flapped, launching him through the air and he brought the sword down into another Furie, using it as leverage, he swung around and used both legs to kick the other Furie away.

Rage boiled in Shane's body. The thought of their fangs sinking into Ryan's body fueled him to keep fighting. The third Furie nashed it's teeth at Shane but he avoided it and smashed the hilt of his sword into the Furies disfigured face. 

Using his demonic strength, Shane kicked the Furies bent, crooked legs in before grabbing its jaw and the top of its mouth and pulling it apart. The Furie fell to the floor dead, just as the sliced Furie struggled to it's crooked feet before baring it's fangs at Shane. 

"Bite me asshole!" Shane snapped before grabbing his sword and throwing it. 

It soared through the air. Spinning, only to slice through the creature's snarling mouth and pin it to the ground.

Silence filled the misty air, and Shane breathed out before the stabbing pain in his shoulder, reminded him of how human he had become. 

"Well done, Yochanan." The familiar cocky tone said from behind Shane. 

Shane lifted his head before turning to face Scott who stood with his arm around Ryan, holding a blade to Ryan's throat. 

Starting forward, Scott tsked and Ryan cried out as Scott cut into his skin.

"Now now, Yochanan. Behave." Scott said, eyeing Shane distastefully. 

Shane froze, his eyes focused on the blood that dripped down Ryan's throat. 

"Let him go." Shane threatened.

"You cannot threaten me. I can kill your precious human with a blink of my eye." Scott replied, Shane's hands clenching into fists. 

"What do you want, Scott?" Shane asked, knoeing exactly what he was going to say. 

"Oh Shaney boy. We both know you're not that stupid." Scott replied.

"And Seth?" Shane asked.

Scott tilted his head, a murderous look in his eyes.

"He had to die." Scott replied. 

Seth had been a loyal brother, a good friend and a great King. It pained Shane to know that his brother was truly gone. Shane would mourn him.

Ryan whimpered, his frantic eyes locked on Shane's. 

Ryan hadn't seen Shane in his natural form, until now. Black wings, black eyes and drawn back, pale skin. Shane in all his Hellish glory. 

"Give me the throne." Scott said, tightening his grip on Ryan. 

"How about you go to fucking Hell." Another voice spoke. 

Shane turned his head to see his other four brothers step out of a swirling portal and to stand next to Shane. 

"Brothers?! You stand against me?" Scott asked, almost surprised.

"You killed Seth."

"You will never have the throne!"

They drew their swords at the same time, the sound of polished steel being unshealthed filled the misty, night air. 

"Get your human. We will give you as much time as we can." Ricky, Shane's fourth youngest brother said to him. 

Shane nodded.

With a yell, all four brothers ran forward and Scott pushed Ryan to the side to meet their blows.

Shane ran to Ryan, picking him up bridal style.

"Close your eyes!" Shane ordered, without checking to see if Ryan had done so. 

With a huge woosh, Shane thrust up into the air. His wings catching the wind and lifting him higher. They flapped until the fighting and town dropped beneath them. Ryan clutched until Shane like a lifeline as the air got colder. 

Flying the above the clouds, Shane held onto Ryan as they soared.

"OH MY GOD!" Ryan yelled as he opened his eyes. 

He struggled in Shane's grip as he buried his head into Shane's chest. 

"You have fucking wings!" Ryan mumble yelled. 

Shane could barely crack a smile. 

"Yes. I am my father's son after all." Shane replied as his wings flapped again. 

"Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit." Ryan kept saying until it became a mantra. 

"Are you hurt?" Shane asked, tightening his grip on Ryan as they flew above the low hanging clouds. 

"No." Ryan replied. 

Ryan peeked out from Shane's chest before squeezing back in. 

"Ugh I hate this." Ryan said. 

Shane kept silent.

"I think I'm going to hurl." Ryan added. 

He twisted slightly in Shane's arms and Shane yelled as his hand dropped away and Ryan fell forward. 

Ryan plummeted down through the air and Shane immediately dove for him. His arms reached out as Ryan screamed, his eyes wide open. Upon reaching him, Ryan locked his legs around Shane's waist, and locking his arms around Shane's body, as Shane locked Ryan in with his arms. His wings caught the air current and they flew back up, moving above the clouds again. 

Ryan was silent, his heart beat out of control and his breathing was fast and unsteady. 

"Maybe don't move." Shane suggested. 

Ryan nodded his head slightly.


End file.
